Liberation
by capricapra
Summary: Bella Swan is a confident, high-achieving businesswoman, but when it comes to the opposite sex, she's rather nervous. Enter sexy, suave, charismatic restaurateur Edward Cullen, who seems to have a way of getting to let her guard down. But is he really as smooth as he seems? Originally an entry for the DTE Contest- now to be continued as a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**This was my entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. It didn't win anything but then it was up against some stiff competition! (Stiff ... LOL ... sorry, my mind is very dirty too!) I had a lot of requests to continue the story so I will be doing so, once I wrap up Fortune Favours the Bold in a few weeks. **

**This story was beta'd by my wonderful regular beta SunflowerFran, who was a rock throughout the writing process. Thank you so much Fran! Thank you to ysar as well, who gave the story a second review. **

**I have split the original one-shot into the first three chapters, and will be posting the new chapters once FFTB is done. Once it gets going, I'll be updating this story very regularly and will aim to get it complete by Christmas. I'm also trying this thing where I keep my notes to a minimum so I'm thanking you all in advance for your reviews, and for following/adding me to favourites. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognisable characters in this story and no copyright infringement is intended. I just own this plot and clearly, one filthy mind. I will not be posting the disclaimer on subsequent chapters, so please take this one to cover the whole story. I'm telling you now, this is a dirty, filthy, smutty story with graphic lemons. If that's not your thing, please don't continue. I hate upsetting people. **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hen Party**

"Hey, Bella?" I looked up from my computer screen to see Alice at the door of my office, twirling a strand of her raven-coloured bob around her fingers. "What are you up to?"

"The usual." I gestured to the massive pile of quarterly reports on my desk; report reviews were just one of the many 'perks' of being the youngest ever vice president at Hardwicke and Slade Global Investments. "How are you, Alice?" She clearly wanted to chat and would just hover in my doorway asking me inane questions otherwise, so I gestured for her to come in.

"I'm so looking forward to Rosalie's hen party this weekend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied.

In reality, I was fairly nervous about the event, far more so than about Rosalie's wedding the following month. Rosalie and Alice had very different ideas of what constituted a good time, despite the fact that they were my closest friends at Hardwicke and Slade. When the three of us socialised outside of work, it was mainly lunches, drinks, or coffee at the end of the work day or after a class at the gym. They were both straight-up investment brokers, and technically I was their boss. This meant they had a hell of a lot more free time than I did, and I generally chose not to spend mine partying until the small hours. "Is it true that she's invited some guys, too?"

"Yep. Apparently she has a couple of male friends who are like family to her, and she didn't want to exclude them just because they have dicks."

"Are they gay?"

"Two are straight, and two are gay. The gay ones are a couple."

"I don't know how I feel about it ... We aren't going to be talking about shoes and sex and stuff in front of them, are we? It's just dinner, drinks, and a club, right?"

"Yeah. It's basically a standard night out with some new faces, minus Emmett, Garrett and Henry."

"What about the spa day on Sunday?" The thought of parading around in just a swimsuit was scary enough, but in front of male friends of the bride? Double scary.

"I don't know. It's more of a hang-out-by-a-pool day rather than a proper spa day, so it's possible that they'll be coming to that, too."

"Right."

Apprehension rumbled through me. At work I was fine around guys, but out of the office and in social situations, I was extremely shy and self-conscious. I'd resisted so many invitations from Alice and Rosalie to set me up on dates or to go to parties full of eligible men; I was afraid of what they would think about the real me away from my stock market analyses and company reports. Numbers made sense to me.

Men didn't.

Unfortunately, that meant that my needs, my _sexual _needs, were usually unmet. It had been at least eighteen months since I'd had sex with a man, and in order to get over my anxiety, I'd had to get properly drunk. It hadn't been worth it. The guy, some douche named Eric whom I'd met at a conference, had been weedy in figure and weedy in his direction of our sexual encounter. It had been like the blind leading the blind, and I escaped almost straight after our very short session. Eric had been a safe choice; he was unthreatening and eager to please, but it had shown me that men like him just couldn't give me the satisfaction I craved. I therefore accepted the fact that until I could learn to put myself out there, I would remain unfulfilled.

-cc-

I was early as usual. I walked into the restaurant, Eclipse, just after seven o'clock, and we weren't supposed to be meeting until half past. I'd allowed myself extra time because I'd never been before, and I didn't want to be late because of unforeseen traffic or roadworks.

As expected, Rosalie's choice of restaurant was exceptionally smart and achingly cool. It was all exposed brick walls, metallic sculptures, and monochrome furniture. It was empty, but judging by all the employees milling around adjusting cutlery, they were expecting it to get very busy.

"I'm sorry, Miss, the table's not ready yet," the maître'd told me, "but it'll only be a few minutes. If you'd like to have a drink in the bar, we will fetch you when the time comes."

"That's not necessary; I'd rather finish my drink and return later." I didn't really have any desire to be at a table by myself for twenty minutes or more. I preferred to stand at a bar instead, getting liquored up.

He directed me to an equally hip bar, which like the restaurant was devoid of punters.

"What can I get you?" asked a friendly, female bartender.

"Oh, ah ... Do you have a cocktail menu?"

"Sure." She handed me a glossy black folder. "The monthly specials are at the front."

"What do you recommend? Something light but not creamy, and sharp with a little sweet."

"Mmm ... long or short?"

"Either."

I felt someone step behind me. The hairs at the back of my neck rose and bristled. When I breathed in, an enticing, fresh, spiced smell invaded my senses; it was delicious and undoubtedly male.

"You should try the Elderflower Collins. It's a signature drink here," an equally delicious, male voice remarked from behind me.

I spun around on my heel, and standing less than a foot away was a drop-dead gorgeous man, around thirty, in a shiny grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He had a quiff of chestnut-brown hair, which shimmered with red as the fluorescent lights caught it. Square jaw with a hint of sexy stubble, hazel-green almond-shaped eyes, broad shoulders, lean body ... he was ... _delicious. _

"Oh, uh ..." I could feel my evil blush light up my cheeks, "t-thanks." There was no doubt that he knew what he was talking about. "I'll have one of those please."

"Coming right up. And for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"The same please, April," he replied smoothly, "and put both on my tab."

"Oh, t-that's not necessary," I began to protest. "I can ... I mean ..."

"Relax, beautiful! Do you put up a fight every time a man buys you a drink?"

I decided not to tell him that I couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"I like to pay my own way," I told him instead.

"Well, please indulge me this time. Could I have the pleasure of your name, or should I just keep calling you 'beautiful'?"

"M-my name's Bella."

He chuckled.

"So calling you 'beautiful' is actually right but in the wrong language?"

I shrugged in response. I always thought my name was a little ironic, really. I wasn't ugly; don't get me wrong. I just wasn't anything special. Average. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height, and a size ten so long as I was careful about what I ate. Being average suited me. I liked everything to be ordered and planned and generally found that getting involved with men was messy, in more ways than one. Being a little invisible in that respect was a good thing.

"Anyway, thank you, Mr Cullen, is it?"

"Edward, please call me Edward, Bella."

"Edward." _A classic name, for a classically handsome man_.

"So, are you here for a special occasion?"

"My friend's hen party. And you?"

"My friend's hen party," he laughed. "So, you're a friend of Rosalie's?"

"Yes, we work together at Hardwicke and Slade," I told him. "I'm guessing you're one of her old family friends?"

"Yeah, we grew up together. Our parents are best friends."

"And what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a restaurateur."

"Here in the city?"

"Here, full stop." He gestured to our surroundings.

Suddenly it made sense; the bartender knew who he was and addressed him formally, and then there was his knowledge of the cocktail menu.

"Of course, silly me, I should have realised."

"Why? I didn't tell you before."

"I don't know ... just ... never mind. This place is great … really cool. The decor's very uh, trendy."

The bartender, April, placed our cocktails in front of us along with a small dish of wasabi peas. I picked mine up and took a sip. It was perfect- light, floral and fruity.

"To be honest, it's not the kind of restaurant I'd usually choose to eat in, but it fits this part of the city. I felt there was a real gap in the market for a restaurant serving modern British and French haute-cuisine in a glamorous surrounding, so I took advantage and invested. My other restaurants are simpler and more classic in style."

"Oh? Are they in Cambridge as well?"

"I have one more here in Cambridge, one in Oxford, one in South Buckinghamshire, one in Windsor, and three in London."

"Quite a little empire," I commented. "What's the name of your other local restaurant?"

"Breaking Dawn. Have you heard of it?"

I gasped. It was my favourite restaurant. It was set on the edge of the city centre, on the ground floor of an old Tudor-style manor house. It was so friendly, warm, and unpretentious that I frequently went there for lunch by myself on my days off, especially in the summer because it had the most gorgeous garden with tables on the patio. My visits there were my biggest indulgence.

"I love Breaking Dawn!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my enthusiasm. "I go there at least a couple of times a month. I'm on the mailing list and everything."

"Really? How interesting. A beautiful girl who loves the jewel in my 'little empire,'" he murmured. "It's my favourite too. It was my first, so I guess it'll always be special."

"Bella, Edward!" Rosalie entered the bar area just then, interrupting our conversation. I took a step back from him at the sound of her voice, but it felt strangely difficult. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a bright red, tight, halter-neck dress and silver, sparkly, peep-toed stilettos; her golden-blonde hair cascaded down her back in soft waves.

"Rosie! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He held his arms out to her, and she squealed and hugged him. They spun around for a moment before he let her go.

Irrational, red-hot jealousy began to surge through me before I talked myself out of it. _They've been friends forever, and she's marrying Emmett in a few weeks. If they were going to be a thing, it would have happened by now. You don't know anything about him, least of all whether he's interested in you, and let's face it, he probably isn't._

I sipped my drink quietly and listened as Edward and Rosalie caught up, and it didn't take long before more of the party filtered in through the doors. Alice flitted to my side, resplendent in a canary-yellow dress with short, flared skirt and a shiny, skinny gold belt. It emphasised her petite frame perfectly, especially when matched with yellow, sky-high platform pumps. I felt dowdy by comparison in my simple black shift dress and black wedge heels. Alice began chatting excitedly about the night to come, and as more people arrived, the likelihood of resuming my conversation with Edward seemed to get further and further away.

We were soon escorted to the private dining room on the top floor, which overlooked the expansive main restaurant. We were a party of twelve; there was Rosalie, of course, and her best friends from school, Vera and Kate, both of whom I knew well, as we all took the same Body Pump 'n' Flex class. Rosalie's mother Lillian, her university flatmate Charlotte, and Emmett's mother Siobhan were also there, along with Alice and me. The four boys included Edward, a rakish blond guy named Jasper, whom Edward clearly knew well, Rosalie's other flatmate from university, Jacob, and his partner Paul.

I ended up seated next to Charlotte on one side and Siobhan on the other. Alice had been placed between Edward and Jasper, and it didn't seem to take long at all for her to have them howling with laughter at something or another. I couldn't help but feel envious of her easy way with people.

I distracted myself with the exquisite food. The starter was a divine salmon and avocado salad. It was followed by a tender Beef Wellington. The dessert was a dramatic, layered, chocolate opera cake, which made me almost groan with delight. When I swallowed my first bite, I glanced over at Edward, who was looking back at me and smiling slightly. I smiled back and licked my lips to get the last bit of chocolate off of them. Suddenly his expression darkened. Confused at his change of face, I looked away to hide my reddening cheeks. _What did I do?_ When I looked back up, he was talking to Lillian on his other side.

-cc-


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of the original contest one-shot. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Club**

After finishing the meal with coffee, Rosalie was keen to get on with drinking and clubbing. After saying goodbye to Lillian and Siobhan, who claimed to be too old for clubbing, and Vera, who had left her infant son with her husband Henry and was eager to return to him, we left Eclipse and crossed the road to Twilight, the most exclusive bar-club in the city. I wasn't surprised to find that we were on the VIP list, and after getting in for free, we were shown into a luxurious lounge area. Rosalie, Kate, and Charlotte hit the dance-floor straight away, while the rest of us sat down in the lounge.

I approached the bar and was about to order Cosmopolitans for Alice and myself when I _sensed_ Edward behind me. It was kind of freaky. I inhaled, and sure enough, his delicious scent wafted over me. A second later, he moved to stand at my side.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

"Great, thanks. The food was sublime."

"I'm so pleased you enjoyed it."

"If I could have licked the plate, I would have," I replied and then regretted it instantly. I must have sounded like a complete pig.

"Now that's something I would have loved to have seen." He seemed to edge closer, and deep inside me, something clenched. "You licking chocolate off your lips earlier was quite the sight to behold."

His greenish eyes seemed to be glowing like radioactive stones, boring into me.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What can I get you?" yelled the bartender, interrupting the tension between us.

"Oh, ah, two Cosmos and ... what would you like, Edward?"

"Corona with two lime wedges, please."

"Coming right up."

Edward touched my bare elbow, and the clenching inside me became stronger. I turned to face him. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what he said over the music. I took a small step forward.

"Sorry, what was that you said?"

He dipped his head, so his mouth was right next to my ear, filling it with warmth as he spoke.

"I said that I dislike the fact that my conversation with you was interrupted again. I find you very ... intriguing."

"Me?"

His hand drifted to my hip, and the distance between us continued to shorten.

"Absolutely you."

I glanced across at him and couldn't help but wonder what his mouth would feel like against mine.

"I'm sure there's a whole lot to you under the surface, and only a privileged few get to see." I bit my lip. He was right, of course. I was intensely private.

"Um ..."

"For example," he continued in his buttery voice, "what colour would your cheeks be if I were to run my thumb across your lip to free it from that lovely, pearly tooth of yours?"

I wanted him to do it quite desperately; judging by the way he was looking at me, he knew this, and yet I couldn't say so.

"Two Cosmos and a Corona," the barman announced. Before I could give him the £20 note in my hand, Edward's arm went sailing over my head; his eyes didn't leave mine as he gave the man a card. I pushed the banknote into the pocket of my dress as he watched me intensely. Something told me that I should keep my hands free.

"Put it on my tab, Diego," he said. "All drinks for this lovely lady are on me."

"No problem, Edward."

This time I couldn't bring myself to argue.

"Do you, uh, own this place too?"

"It's Jasper's, but I helped him get going, so all the bartenders know me. I'm much better with restaurants, really."

His fingers had started dancing on my hip, going around and around in maddening, arousing circles. There was a silence, and I was dangerously close to rubbing myself against him like a slutty cat to ease the strange tension between us. Instead, I went for words.

"Your restaurant, Jasper's club ... It was very nice of both of you to host Rosalie's hen party. You obviously think the world of her, and I can understand why. She's a terrific person, straight-talking and warm-hearted ..." I was aware that I was rambling, but I couldn't seem to stop the verbal diarrhoea.

"Bella?"

"... hmm? Yes?"

"As great as Rosalie is, I know all about her, and I'd rather find out about you."

His hand swept up off my hip and to the small of my back.

"I should give Alice her Cosmo ..."

"Alice is occupied." He glanced sideways and inclined his head. I followed his eyes and sure enough, Alice was in Jasper's lap, kissing his neck while he palmed her thigh. "I should probably let you know now that there's no point in trying to duck or avoid me, beautiful."

"No?"

"No. You see, I want you, Bella."

He took a swig of his beer and then placed a cold-lipped kiss right under my ear. I shuddered as butterflies filled my stomach, and goose-bumps broke out on my skin. I was hot and cold and hot again. His words were making me feel wanton; I was barely holding onto decorum, and he was clearly intending to make me let go.

The safe thing to do would have been to walk away regardless, but I just couldn't. I wanted to hear more of his words, and I was sure that he was aware of his effect on me. He gently pressed the small of my back, and I tipped forward and braced myself by placing my hand on his chest.

"I think that under this rather demure-looking dress and this prim and proper persona," he began, caressing its zip under his thumb, "is a wild woman wanting to get out if only someone would ..." He paused, and I looked up to meet his intense gaze. He nudged me even further forward and used his free hand to cup the side of my face. For a moment, I thought he was going to actually kiss me, but instead he rubbed his thumb against my lip. "... _unleash_ her."

"And you think that you're the man for the job?"

"Bella, I _know _I am." He glugged the rest of his beer.

Drink up, beautiful, because we're going to dance."

"I don't dance," I stated and tried to move back, but he wouldn't let me. His mouth was swiftly at my ear again.

"I'll make it worth your while," he promised.

"I'd rather keep talking," I tried to assert.

"We can do both, Bella."

All of the sudden, he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. My eyes fluttered shut, as my body tried to absorb the jolt of pleasure his touch caused.

"Oh ..."

"I promise I'll make it good for you. All you have to do is follow me. We'd tuck ourselves into a little corner of the dance floor, and I'd hold you close. We'd sway together with your arms around my neck, while I keep whispering words just like this."

The DJ started playing some throbbing, sexy, bass-heavy tune. Edward started to swivel his hips ever-so-slowly, his hip just brushing mine as he moved. I bit my lip, and he bit his. It did something to me, and I still couldn't say what exactly happened, but all I could think of was him nipping at my skin as we danced. Nipping me and kissing me, in between seducing me with his words.

"Let's go," I told him before downing my Cosmo and then Alice's for good measure, seeing as she wasn't going to be drinking it anytime soon.

He grinned wickedly, wrapped a strong arm around me, and escorted me to the dance floor. As promised, he led me to the far corner of the floor, away from the DJ booth, in front of which Rosalie, Kate, and Charlotte were dancing, and had me wrap my arms around his neck. I rested my head underneath his chin while we swayed in time to the music.

"You feel so good right here, beautiful," he told me, running his hand up and down my spine. "When was the last time you danced with a man?"

"Three years ago. I danced with my dad at his wedding, under duress."

"Your dad doesn't count, Bella. When was the last time you danced with a man, like _this?_"

"I can't remember," I replied. "University, probably."

He ran his arms up my arms and out of the blue, removed my arms from his neck and turned me around so my back was against his chest. He nudged my arms around his neck again and pressed his lips to the spot where my right shoulder met my neck, and then he bit down on my skin. I let out a deep guttural moan at the pleasure and the pain, and then I did it again when he rubbed my ass with his groin.

"I don't want you to remember, Bella. I want to make you forget any other guy who's had the pleasure of touching you."

"You're, uh ..." He started kissing my neck up to my ear. "... Doing pretty well on that front ..." I was starting to lose it. If he hadn't said my name just then, I was pretty sure I'd have forgotten it.

"Good. Now, I have to say that I'm a little annoyed ..." I started to look up in alarm, "... with this dress. It's driving me mad."

"W-why?"

"Because I can't help wonder what's underneath. I'm imagining taking it off you. I can't think of anything else. Would you like me to take it off later?" he murmured, his voice husky and low, making me yearn for him to do just that.

"Ungh," I mumbled, my coherence gone.

Instead, I answered by arching my back and pushing my ass into his hard cock, which I could feel against me. He was making sure of that with every swivel of his hips. Idly, I wondered what his dick would feel like in my hands. I definitely wanted to find out.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I couldn't answer, but it was a given.

He wrapped his arm across my waist and pressed me closer to him, so every time he shifted his weight and moved his hips in time to the beat, my torso moved, too. His palm pressed against my abdomen, and his thumb grazed the underside of my breasts. My nipples tightened in response to the proximity of his fingers, and I felt a tingling just inside my panties, followed by a steady dampening. If things continued in this way, my juices were going to be flowing down my leg before the night was out.

"When I take you to bed, I'm going to undo this zipper," I felt his mouth briefly, at the top of the fastening device, before his lips returned to my ear, "inch by inch, to reveal you. I'm expecting to be surprised."

"Surprised by what?"

"By what you have underneath. It's pretty fucking awesome in my head, but I imagine the real thing will take my breath away."

"I hope I don't disappoint you," I replied, thinking of my various scars, wrinkles, and stretch marks.

"You won't, beautiful ..." He said something else, but the sound of the music masked his words.

"What did you say?"

"I said -"

Some stupid cow with ridiculous fake hair, dressed in hot pants and a barely-there boob tube, suddenly knocked into us, shoving both of us into the wall, and Edward's hands loosened around my waist. He growled his dissatisfaction loudly and pulled me back into his arms.

We took the moment to look around. The dance floor had become crowded while we'd been dancing in our own little bubble. The music had become irritatingly loud. The bint who had knocked into us and her gaggle of equally, badly-dressed friends were encircling us; I wasn't sure whether they were trying to steal our dance-space, or if they had eyes on Edward, but I was definitely getting pissed off.

Edward grabbed my hand and, keeping me close, pushed us through the throngs of dancers and back towards the VIP area. Just as we were about to enter, however, he turned us, swiped a card against a key panel, and swept me through a set of thick, steel doors marked 'Employees only.' The near-deafening music was much more bearable, and the heavy metal seemed to temper the bass so that it throbbed rather than clobbered us; it seemed to mimic the throbbing between my legs and the pounding of my heart.

A split second later, I was pushed up against the very same doors.

"Do you want this, Bella? Do you want me?"

He pushed one of his hands into my hair roughly and cupped my face before rubbing his thumbs over the apple of my cheek. His other hand splayed across my neck, and he tilted my head away from him before dragging his tongue down from my earlobe to my collarbone. I moaned and gasped, all in the same breath. He was dangerous and exciting and made me forget my lists of dos and don'ts.

Of course I wanted him.

However, what had become far more apparent was that I _needed_ what he was giving me.

But what exactly was it?

I was hampered by my self-imposed inexperience, but as his knee nudged my thighs apart and grazed my heated crotch, I realised.

Liberation. Edward was freeing me from myself.

"Tell me, beautiful. Do you want me?"

"Y-yes."

"Show me."

"How?"

He let go of my neck and took my hand off his waist before placing it, slowly, on the bulge in his trousers.

"You're going to pull out my cock and rub it up and down because I know that you've been thinking about it, haven't you?" I didn't reply. "Haven't you, Bella? Every single time I moved your ass against it."

The last fibres of doubt were keeping me tied to my ideas of what constituted the right thing to do, and I hesitated.

He took my fingers and placed them on his fly. I tried to glance up and down the corridor to see if anyone was coming, but he didn't let me.

"Uh-uh-uh. If you want me enough, then you want what I'm giving you right here and now; everyone else can just fuck off into oblivion. It's just you and me, Bella."

I did want him enough.

I nodded slowly, and, closing my eyes, undid his zip and slid my hand inside. I was rewarded by the feel of his hard yet velvety-smooth pole against my palm. His breathing sped up, and he jerked his hips. I heard him groan softly, and I became even wetter as it dawned on me that I was the one giving him such pleasure. As I started to pump my hand up and down, his equally velvety voice got to work again.

"Oh, beautiful girl, I knew you'd be the best at jerking me off. I knew you were a wild thing. You love my cock, don't you?"

"Mmm ... yes, I do ..."

"I bet that you're imagining it against these pouty pink lips of yours. You crave it against your throat. You want to feel my hot cum trickling down your throat. I'm right, aren't I?"

I swear the man was a frickin' mind reader. He was a charismatic, slightly arrogant, gorgeous, handsome, brilliant mind-reader.

"You know you are," I breathed.

"I can't wait to see you swallow my dick until my balls hit your chin," he grunted as I continued to tug at his member. "So sexy ..."

One of his hands slid up my side and then across my breasts. He grasped one and squeezed in time to my jerks.

"What are you going to do with my cum when I fill your hand, Bella? Because I'm really fucking close."

I really hadn't thought that far.

"Um ... w-what do you want me to do?"

"I want to see you lick it up. Will you do that for me?"

The thought of it was dirty and depraved. It was also so hot that I couldn't contain a needy whimper. His eyes narrowed and darkened.

"Turns you on, doesn't it? Such a naughty girl. Are you a cum-whore, Bella? Come on now, admit it. You want every single drop." He chose to suck the hollow at the base of my throat just then; he dipped his tongue in, swirled it around, and then sucked again. It made me imagine his tongue at my clit.

"Yes. Yes! Fuck! I want it, Edward." He glanced up expectantly. "_Please,_ Edward. Give it to me." I jerked him faster.

"Oh beautiful, yes!"

My hand was suddenly coated with his hot cream, like white lava erupting. I couldn't contain it, and it dripped off my knee, just missing the edge of my dress, and onto the floor.

Before I could bring my hand to my mouth, his mouth got there first, capturing my lips. His tongue pushed past them and danced with mine, and his fingers tangled in my hair. I rubbed my chest against him, not wanting the heat between us to end.

Ever.

After a minute, he tilted his head to the side and let go of my mouth.

"Such a good girl," he murmured.

He pulled his hand out of my hair and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me see you clean up your hand, beautiful. I want to see you enjoy my cum."

He held my hand in between our faces; it was glistening, and I could smell a hint of salt. He pierced me with his green eyes, just waiting. If I wanted to halt my descent into slut-ville, this was the moment to push him away.

As if. I was a lost cause.

I licked my lips before freeing my hand from his grasp and sucked my finger. It tasted, well, as semen tastes, but the dark, brooding, lustful look he gave me made it the most mouth-watering delicacy. As I took in my next jizz-covered finger, his hand found my thigh, and he hitched it up and got me to curl my leg around his thighs.

"Hmm ... what do you have under this dress, beautiful? I really want to know. What's covering your pussy?"

He nudged the edge of my dress upwards, exposing my thigh. I froze.

"Y-you want to find out, here?"

"I do indeed. Now relax, baby. I told you that I'd make you feel good."

"But ..."

"It's only fair. You got my cock out, and you've enjoyed feasting on my spunk, so I'm going to feel your pussy and taste your juices on my fingers."

He pressed his forehead to mine and kissed my temple; it was a surprisingly delicate, tender gesture. He stroked my thigh with his warm hand, inching ever so slightly higher.

Once again I felt pulled in two directions, but Edward continued to pepper the side of my face with kisses, tempting me back towards doing what I wanted instead of what I thought I ought to do.

"Tell me, Bella, are you wet for me? It smells like you are. Do you want me to touch your hot pussy? Because I really want to. I think that when you come, you'll be even more glorious."

"Edward, I do, but ..."

"No ifs, ands, or buts. You want this, right here. The thought that someone might walk through those doors at any moment scares you, but that's what makes this so fucking hot, beautiful. Someone might see that you're not Bella Swan, responsible, corporate finance hard-ass, but Bella Swan, sexy, dirty, naughty little slut, who's desperate to be fucked into oblivion."

I opened my mouth, but the denial in my mind died on my lips as my desires took over.

"Do it. Touch me. Make me come," I breathed. "Now."

His grin was brighter than the fluorescent light that flickered above our heads.

"Good," he replied. "Now, you haven't answered my question," his hand moved further up until he exposed the lace band at the top of my thigh-highs, "are you wet for me, Bella? Am I going to find a couple of drops of tasty sweetness, or a waterfall? I fucking hope it's a waterfall. I want you good and drenched when I finger your tight little kitty."

"W-waterfall. F-fucking Niagara!"

His hand closed the last remaining inches to my throbbing centre, and he cupped it, making me groan.

"No shit, beautiful. You're dripping. I love it."

"Please, Edward, I need to come."

"Shh ... trust me. I'm going to get you there. I bet your cunt is so tight. Maybe I'll struggle to even get two fingers inside you, but fuck, I'm going to try."

His finger stroked me through the lace of my French-cut briefs, and I cried out as his knuckle made contact with my clit. He suckled at my neck as he probed underneath and gently tickled my pussy lips. I felt my already-flushed cheeks colour further as I suddenly realised that I hadn't bothered to wax for months.

"Um ..."

"You feel perfect, so fucking perfect, Bella. Don't doubt that. I want you just like this, how you are right now."

Fuck. How did he know exactly the right thing to say, every single time?

"Just enjoy it."

He pushed past my outer lips and dived into my wetness, stroking me from clit to kitty. I let out a wail, and he did it again.

"So close! Please ..."

"How do you want to come, beautiful girl? Do you want me to rub your clit round and round, or do you want to feel my fingers fucking your tight, hot, sopping wet cunt?"

"Both. T-two fingers inside me and your thumb on my clit." I started to attempt to buck against his hand.

"No, no, no. You said you wanted to come on my fingers, and that's what you're going to get!"

He wasted no time and thrust first one, and then a second, stretching me good and proper. It felt fucking amazing. "Fuck, I was right about you being tight!" He started to pump in and out slowly while passing over my clit with his thumb.

"Edward, Edward ... more, harder ..." I pressed my forehead against his, closed my eyes, and anchored my hand into his hair, tugging at the strands.

He nodded, silent for once, and did as I asked, tapping my swollen bud quicker as he curled his fingers against the wall of my canal. The clenching and tightening inside me reached a crescendo, and I let go, screaming his name into his ear as I trembled and shook through my blissful, epic release.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing!"

It took me a moment to realise that Edward had said those words, not me, even though they were my exact thoughts.

"Uh-huh," I agreed, unable to lift my head from his shoulder to look into those captivating green eyes of his.

He let go of my thigh, and my leg found solid ground again; my dress fell back to its demure position just above my knee. I, however, wasn't going to be able to return to the way I once was, not after _that._

He tilted my chin up and kissed my closed eyes.

"Look at me, beautiful Bella."

I felt like jelly, but I managed to do as he asked.

"Mm-hmm?"

He held my gaze and smiled slightly before lifting his right hand to his lips. He showed me his two glistening fingers, which reeked of my sex, and sucked them into his mouth. I watched in fascination as he cleaned them thoroughly, and the moisture between my legs pooled again.

"Tit for tat. And fucking delicious," he told me once he had finished.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled him to me and kissed him with all my might. He groaned and cradled my head as he explored my mouth with his tongue.

"You're leaving with me," he said eventually, breathless from our kiss. "I'm taking you home, and I'm going to get rid of this bloody dress. Then we're going to suck and fuck all night until you think we can't come anymore. And then we're going to fuck again. Got it?"

He was demanding and arrogant, and I fucking loved it.

"Got it," I replied, unable to keep the desire out of my voice.

"Where's your handbag?"

"In the VIP area with Alice."

"Go get it, say your goodbyes, and meet me out front. I'll have a taxi waiting."

-cc-

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third and final part of the original DTE contest one-shot. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: His Apartment**

Alice barely noticed as I extracted my black clutch bag from the sofa where she was being groped by Jasper. A little sense of satisfaction rippled through me at the thought that I had done far dirtier things than have my ass palmed, just metres away just behind a door that could have been opened by any of the club's employees at any time.

I couldn't find Rosalie or the rest of the girls, so I texted her and told Jacob and Paul, who were drinking B-52 shots in the VIP area, that I was leaving. When I stepped out, there was a black cab waiting by the curb, and as I took a few steps forward, the door opened. Edward, complete with crooked, knowing grin, beckoned me.

"Hey," I murmured as I tentatively stepped inside and sat down next to him as elegantly as I could manage, given how much my legs were trembling. He immediately placed his hand on my thigh, and before I could do it, he had leaned across me to pull the door shut.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured back before turning towards the driver. "Go."

The cab sped away from Twilight, out of the city centre, and apprehension sat heavily in my gut. I had never been picked up by a man in a club before, and I started turning over hundreds of tiny little questions in my mind. I guessed that we were going back to his place, but how far away was it? What would he think of my underwear? Would he kick me out as soon as we were done? What would Rosalie say when she found out I slept with one of her closest friends? Would it make things really awkward at work?

It wasn't until I felt Edward's lips against my collarbone and his hand on my waist that I realised that throughout my musings, the one thing I had never questioned was whether or not I would go through with fucking him.

It was a given that I was his tonight.

"You look pensive, Bella."

He picked up my legs and draped them across his lap. "Don't tell me you're reconsidering this?" He held my face with both hands, close to his. "You need me. You need this ..."

"I'm not reconsidering," I interrupted. "I don't know ... nerves or something ..."

"But you're excited too, aren't you? I can see it," he placed a hand over my heart and pressed lightly, "and feel it. Maybe I need to keep reminding you why you're coming home with me tonight."

I could feel my breath hitch at the thought of him dirty talking in my ear again, and a new flood of arousal made me squeeze my thighs together and moan lowly.

"Mmm ..."

"That's it, isn't it, beautiful? You want me to _talk_._"_

"Yes," I whispered, glancing over to the driver. The red light above the glass divider was on; the driver could hear everything we were saying.

"I see where your eyes went. Perhaps you want him to hear about how I'm going to throw you onto my bed and tear off your clothes. Maybe you want him to know how, in about ten minutes, I'll probably be sucking these," he flicked his fingertips over my breasts, "into my mouth, circling your nipples with my tongue in turn, while you drip your juices onto my crisp, white sheets because you're so fucking turned on."

"M-maybe."

"I can't wait to see your tits in all their rounded glory. They look so big and juicy," he hissed, palming one and then squeezing. "I want to see your nipples all hard and puckered for my touch."

"W-will you bite them?" I asked tentatively, hoping for an affirmative.

"Only if you ask nicely," he replied cheekily, grinning at me.

The cab turned left and slowed down to a stop. The light came on, and I blinked to adjust to the brightness.

"That'll be eight pounds please," asked the cabbie. Edward produced a crisp note from his jacket pocket without breaking our eye contact and told the driver to keep the change.

"Come on, beautiful." He lifted me off his lap, exited and then helped me out. "Time to play."

I dragged my eyes away from his gorgeous face for a second to take a look at his house, and I was shocked by the property in front of me.

"You brought me to Breaking Dawn?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, my apartment is above the restaurant." He took my hand and led me around the side of the building to a non-descript entrance, and then he guided me up the stairs.

"I always wondered if anyone was lucky enough to live up here," I murmured as he opened the door and showed me in. Like the restaurant below, the walls were panelled with dark cherry wood, in keeping with the age of the beautiful manor house.

"Maybe later I'll give you the tour, but first ..."

"P-playtime?"

"Exactly." He grinned. He encircled my waist with his powerful, muscular arms and drew me close. "Now, about this terrible, offending dress ..." He started to unzip me  
with one hand and pull up the hem with the other, right there in the hallway.

This time, however, free from the worry of someone interrupting (even though it was such a rush to be so close to getting caught), I was quite happy for him to expose me. In fact, I decided to return the favour by pulling at his tie and trying to untuck his shirt.

"Desperate to see my skin, beautiful?"

"Desperate," I echoed as my fingers found his fly. He was hard, and his cock seemed barely constrained by his suit trousers.

"Fuck!"

He yanked my hands away and hauled me over his shoulder before carrying me down the hallway and into a large, exquisitely decorated bedroom.

"You drive me fucking mental, did you know that? I'm so fucking hard and so ready to come that just you bloody grazing my cock with your fingers had me almost ready to explode in my shorts!"

He threw me onto the bed and pulled off my dress, leaving me in my black lace bra and briefs and my nude thigh-highs.

"Please, Edward, I want to see your cock and feel you cum, please!"

"_Where_, Bella? Where do you want it?"

I rose up onto my hands and knees and crawled to him.

"You know where ..." I sat back on my heels and tapped my mouth. "I'm your c-cum whore after all," I told him, so desperate for his cock that I could barely speak.

"_Mine._ I like the sound of that ..."

He pulled off his tie and shirt as I watched him hungrily and finally dropped his trousers and shorts in one go. His cock sprang out, long and hard and proud, and bounced off his abdomen. I reached for it, but he took a step back. "Patience ..."

I couldn't help but let out another needy whimper.

"Open your mouth, Bella," he demanded, and I complied. "You sure, beautiful?" he added, stroking my chin in another moment of tenderness. It did nothing but emphasise my desire for him.

I opened my mouth and closed my lips around his glistening, bulbous tip and gripped his hips by way of my answer.

"Yes, yes, perfect, perfect girl ..." he mumbled as I sucked him down as far as I could without gagging.

"You look so sexy ... that's it ... can you take some more?"

I breathed through my nose and relaxed my throat, and with only a couple of small chokes, I was able to take him down into my throat a little farther.

"Good ... feels amazing ... so hot, Bella ..."

He caressed the back of my head as I bobbed up and down. Somehow, the feel of his fingers through my hair made me feel safe, and I moaned my appreciation around his cock.

"Fuck ... you like me holding you, don't you? I felt that moan go right through me ... if only you could see how sexy you look having your mouth fucked ... maybe one day I'll tape us so I could show you. Would you like to see yourself on film, beautiful girl?"

I closed my eyes and imagined being filmed on my knees, sucking his cock, naked, and moaned again as the throbbing between my legs intensified.

"Oh, Bella ... I'm so close ... keep doing that ... so hot ... are you ready for my cum?"

I answered him by fondling his balls with one hand and stroking behind them with the other, and his breathing started to become erratic and heavy.

"Fuck, fuck ... Bella ... gonna come, b-b- ..."

He finished his sentence with a deep roar as he spilled into my throat, leaving a stream of his seed on my tongue as he pulled out. I managed to stop myself from gagging as I swallowed it down, although it was a close one. I didn't care, though. He was right about me wanting as much of it as I could get.

Edward collapsed onto the bed, and I lay down next to him on my side. He had his eyes closed and didn't open them until I stroked a floppy lock of his gorgeous red-brown hair off his clammy forehead.

"Are you all right?" I whispered.

"More than all right, I'm fucking awesome. That was phenomenal, Bella," he murmured back, snaking his arms around my waist and drawing me close. "How are you?"

"Good. Fantastic actually," I told him sincerely. I loved that I had made him lose control, even though he had been the one to possess me with his words.

"Where did you come from?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I was expecting tonight to be ... I don't know ... just average... but it's been beyond my wildest dreams."

"I could say the same thing."

He leaned towards me and covered my mouth with his. I leaned back and let his tongue invade past my lips, and soon he was lying between my legs as we made out languidly.

"I think it's my turn to make you fall apart, beautiful," he said once we came up for air. "Now, I do believe that I was supposed to be sucking these," he cupped my breasts and massaged them, "before you decided you wanted my cock."

"I can't wait, Edward. Do it."

He kissed me once more and slipped my bra straps down my shoulders. As he kissed the tops of my mounds, he undid the garment, and I shimmied out of it.

"Bloody beautiful ..." he sighed, nuzzling my breasts with his nose. They were hard and felt like they were pulsing with desire, and the feeling only increased as he squeezed and fondled them. Just before he closed his hot, wet mouth over my left nipple, he looked up. We both grinned before he continued.

I threw my head back as pure pleasure overwhelmed me.

"Feels ugh … wow …" I mumbled as he played with my tits, laving them with his tongue. "More … please …"

He smirked, baring his teeth.

"You said something about biting, beautiful? Still want it?"

"Yes!" I wanted to feel the sting of his teeth in my flesh and the spike in my arousal that I anticipated would follow. "Do it, mark them!"

He licked his lips, enclosed my nipple with his pearly-white teeth, and tugged at them one after the other, so neither were neglected. Tingling shots of pain were swiftly followed by a burst of electrifying heat, and I clamped my legs together to stem the tidal wave of wetness flowing out of my pussy.

"Naughty girl …" Edward mumbled with my nipple still in his mouth, and his hands darted between my thighs. "Don't deny me the pleasure of fucking you with my tongue and enjoying all those good juices."

"Need it … need to …" He swiped between my legs suddenly, surprising me, and collected an embarrassing amount of moisture, before rubbing his wet hand all over my tits.

"So tasty, Bella," he murmured, licking his hand before licking, sucking and nipping at my nipples in turn. "But I know where you really need my mouth …"

He finished licking up the juices he'd smeared over my chest and then trailed his tongue down over my waist and tummy. I had a fleeting moment of self-consciousness, worrying about my appendix scar and the way my tummy undulated as he kissed it, but it passed when Edward swiftly removed my briefs, threw my legs over his shoulders, and licked from my belly button south to my pussy.

"This is the prettiest, hottest, tightest, sexiest pussy I've ever seen, beautiful. And the tastiest. What a fucking feast!" He started nibbling along my inner lips, and the heat I felt when he bit my nipples returned en force.

"Ah, Edward …"

"That's right, beautiful … scream my name, my gorgeous little slut. Tell me how much you're enjoying this. I'm the only one who can hear you."

He resumed sucking and nibbling my pussy lips and then dived into my hole with his talented tongue, swirling it around. He then kissed my clit and resumed tongue-fucking me.

"Holy … FUCK! Edward … EDWARD!" Waves and waves of sheer delight crashed over me as I writhed around the bed like an electric eel, shocked by the force of my climax.

He didn't give me a rest, continuing to feast on my kitty instead, lapping at the new surge of juices and flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue.

"H-hey, what are you … oh God, wow … gonna come again … Edward …EDWARD … ED-WARD!"

I didn't think it was possible to come harder than I had not two minutes earlier; clearly, I knew nothing.

As I caught my breath, he untangled himself from my legs, which had surrounded him like vines. He then slid himself up the bed and pulled me on top of him, manoeuvring me like I was a rag doll, before sitting up so that I was in his lap.

"I think you enjoyed that," he stated confidently. My head lolled against his shoulder as I tried to come out of my orgasm-induced stupor, and once again, his lips found my temple, filling me once again with a sense that I was utterly safe with him.

"Mm-hmm …" I agreed, throwing my arms around his neck. He turned my face in order to suck my bottom lip and adjusted me on his lap. I wriggled a little until my ass was resting against his dick, which was hard again. I moved against it again because it felt so good sliding against my hypersensitive clit and still-wet pussy.

"Ready for more, beautiful Bella? As you can tell, I am. I can't wait to slip inside you and fuck you hard. Eating your pussy made me so bloody hard my cock is throbbing."

"I'm ready," I murmured.

"Condom?" he whispered, motioning to a bedside chest of drawers.

"No, unless you're not …"

"I'm clean, definitely. And you …?"

"Definitely," I echoed. "I'm on the pill. I want to feel all of you, please?"

He surrounded my mouth with his and kissed me deeply.

"You want me to explode inside you?" I nodded, causing him to smirk wickedly. "Feel my spunk leaking out of you?"

"Yes." I tangled my fingers into his hair and kissed him hard, just like he had kissed me seconds earlier. "I feel like it belongs to me now," I admitted. _And I think I belong to you, too._

"It's all yours, my beautiful, sexy, little cum-slut. All yours. Only yours."

He lifted me up a little and held me at the hips so that he could move his cock to my entrance. I felt his tip stretch me open, and he waited a moment, seeming to understand that I needed a few seconds for the burn to pass, before bringing me down onto it so that he slid inside me to the hilt. He filled me completely, and I bit my lip to stop myself from tearing up because it felt so overwhelmingly perfect.

"Fuck, I'm in heaven," he told me. "Can you move, Bella?"

"Uh-huh," I managed to say, and slowly, bracing myself on his shoulders, began to move up and down, while he thrust into me, matching my pace.

"I knew you'd be good and hot and tight, but not this good and hot and tight. Fuck, yours is the most perfect pussy I've ever had. You should see yourself, beautiful girl. You look so bloody sensational riding me. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"N-no words …" I stuttered. "So good, so full."

He released my arms from around his neck and lay back on the bed. I remained upright, impaled on his gorgeous, hard, member.

"God, what a view, your lovely tits bouncing up and down," he reached up to cup them and rub my nipples, "they're so enticing. I want to see you come like this, Bella. I want you to come all around my cock."

"Yes." I leaned forward a little, and the change in angle had his cock rubbing up against a delicious spot inside me. I squealed. "Oh fuck. FUCK!"

"Look at you taking what you want! Are you close?" I nodded, unable to speak for fear of losing the delectable tightening inside me. He slid one hand palm up between us and into my slit, before using his middle finger to tease my swollen, excited clit. His other hand pressed against the sensitive spot between my pussy and my other tight hole, which was also slick with my wetness. I could feel him rubbing the area, getting his fingertip nice and wet.

"Mmm …" I moaned, so near to the edge and made doubly so when he started to thrust even deeper inside me.

"I'm close too, my gorgeous, sexy, Bella."

He slid his wet fingertip up until he was fingering my ass. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise, exhilaration, and just a little panic.

He grinned.

"Not tonight, beautiful, but maybe one day when you're ready, I'd love to try fucking your ass. Just imagining how intensely you'd come with my cock in your tight rear and my fingers in your pussy and on your clit sends a rush through me."

With those final dirty words, he pressed against my clit and my ass at the same time, and I shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Fuck .. EDWARD … AMAZING!"

Wave after wave of unadulterated rapture washed over me, and my words turned into incoherent babbles as I seemed to have about ten orgasms all at once.

"Bella … so fucking hot …"

He began to thrust into me two or three more times, really hard and deep before I felt him fill me with his seed. "BELLA! BELLA!"

I curled against his chest, and he cocooned me in his arms. For a few minutes, we just stayed still. I listened to our erratic breaths calming down and the strong beating of his heart. It felt like it was beating in time to the _lub-dub_ of my own. We were both clammy and sticky, with his spunk running out of me and over his thighs, which only served to make me feel closer to him.

Eventually, I raised my head. His eyes were closed, and his hair was in complete disarray; the carefully constructed quiff from the start of the evening had fallen into wild tufts. He had never looked sexier, and even though I was sore, I found that I wanted him again. I rubbed my thumb across his lips, and he smiled without opening his eyes before parting his mouth and sucking my thumb. With my digit still in his mouth, I pressed my lips to his jaw and licked along it. He growled lowly, released my finger and cupped my ass.

"Such a dirty little minx. Insatiable, aren't you, beautiful?"

"What can I say? You wanted to unleash me, so consider me set free."

He opened his piercing eyes, which in the soft light of his bedroom, seemed to be golden in colour.

"And what a spectacular creature you are, out of captivity. Hair all wild, skin all flush … you, my beautiful Bella, are glorious, and I can't wait to get to know you even better."

-cc-

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be posted once my other WIP story, Fortune Favours the Bold is complete, in around 2-3 weeks' time. I would love to hear what you think of the story so far, if you didn't catch it during the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest. **

**CC xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Spa Day**

I didn't really care for swimming usually, but I welcomed the soothing feel of the warm water against my muscles the next afternoon. My impromptu sex-a-thon had definitely taken its toll on my underused muscles. We were at Rosalie's parents' golf club, which boasted a beautiful, albeit small, spa area; as most of the members were out on the links watching some major tournament, we essentially had the place to ourselves. After doing a few cursory laps around the large pool, I got out and headed for the bubbling hot tub, where Rosalie and Alice were sitting, chatting. I had arrived later than them, having needed to go back to bed for a while after leaving Edward's.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, adjusting the halter strap of my navy and white spotted tankini top, making sure it covered the hickey that Edward had left at the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"Not too bad, but Paul, Jacob, and Charlotte cried off today because of their hangovers. I warned them about the B-52s!" replied Rosalie. "Kate's in the sauna."

"So is it just four of us?"

"Jasper and Edward are coming after their workout session, so six of us," replied Alice.

"You seemed very cosy with Jasper last night," I remarked.

"Yeah, he's pretty great," she replied coyly. "We're going out properly tomorrow night."

"Good stuff," I told her. She giggled.

"I know, right?" She held up her hand, and we high-fived.

"What time did you leave?" Rosalie asked me. "Paul and Jacob told me you'd left, but they were so wasted that I couldn't get much more info out of them."

"Oh, it must have been around midnight. I'm sorry Rose, I ..." _gave your best male friend a hand job in the staff corridor and then we screwed each other's brains out all night ..._

_"_It's all right, Bella. I know it's not your scene. I'm surprised you even came to the club."

"Yeah, well ..."

"Oh, look, the boys are here ..."

I followed her glance to see Edward and Jasper walking in, wearing green and blue board shorts respectively. The sight of Edward's lean, pale form and handsome face aroused me instantly, my body remembering the previous night, and I couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

Alice bounded out of the hot tub to greet Jasper, and they both went into the sauna. Edward walked over to us in the hot tub.

"Hi Rosie. Hey Bella," he murmured, before sliding into the tub. "How are you both?"

"Great thanks, although I'm ready to head into the pool," replied Rosalie. Kate stepped out of the sauna at that moment and gestured to the pool floats.

Before I could say anything, Rosalie gracefully climbed out and joined Kate.

For a while, Edward and I sat opposite each other, just staring, before I felt his foot graze my ankle.

"How are you, Bella?" he murmured.

"Good. You?"

He rubbed his foot against my calf some more and even though I was sore from the previous night, I bit my lip with want for him. He chuckled as he moved to sit next to me and grabbed hold of my hand.

"All the better for seeing you, beautiful girl," he told me, touching my thigh under the water. "I was gutted to wake up and find you gone."

It had been extremely difficult to extricate myself from his arms at six am, but I didn't want to get seen by my neighbours, coming home the same way I went out. There was also part of me that didn't want to face the possibility that he might not want me in the morning. Evidently, my latter fear was unfounded.

"Yeah?"

He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I wanted to feed you fluffy pancakes, drizzle you with syrup and tongue-fuck you on my kitchen counter. You tasted so good last night. I woke up craving you, even though we fucked three times before falling asleep."

"Edward ..."

"Sorry, I can't help myself around you."

"Me neither, apparently." I took our joined hands and moved them to my lap. He untangled our fingers and stroked my inner thighs. "So what next?"

"A date, perhaps? Let me take you out for dinner, anywhere you want."

"How about Breaking Dawn for dinner, and your place for _dessert_?" I suggested coyly, biting my lip.

"Sounds perfect, beautiful," he replied, inching his hand higher. "I really want to kiss you right now."

I glanced around the pool area. Alice and Jasper were walking towards us from the sauna, while Rosalie and Kate were in the pool, lying on the floats and sipping juice from plastic tumblers.

"Soon ..." I promised. "Hey guys!" I greeted Alice and Jasper as they stepped into the hot water, and shuffled around to make room. Edward moved too, and sank lower into the water until just the tops of his shoulders were showing.

"That sauna's just a bit too hot for me!" exclaimed Alice, grinning slightly as Jasper draped his arm around her shoulder and nudged her closer to him. "What's the _craic_?" she asked, her soft Irish lilt coming through.

"Good. We were just chatting about, uh, Breaking Dawn," Edward murmured, fingering the edge of my navy tankini bottoms under the water. I glanced at him next to me; it wasn't apparent from the angle of his arms that he was touching me, but it was still thrilling and dangerous to be felt up mere inches from our friends, and I definitely did not want to stop him.

"Oh, what's that, a club?"

"The first restaurant I opened. It's a mile or so out of the city centre," Edward explained. "Turns out," he glanced at me and his finger delved further underneath my swimsuit, so that he was stroking just inside my pussy lips, "that Bella is a fan."

I bit my lip to stop myself letting out a groan of pleasure, and his digit swept up and down my heated, slick, slit.

"U-uh, y-yeah," I swallowed to prevent myself from stuttering. "The food and the setting are amazing."

His finger found my clit and started teasing it lightly.

"Do you have a favourite dish?" he asked me.

"Oh, um, uh, the tea-smoked chicken salad is great," I tried not to jump as he started rubbing my clit in circles, "and I absolutely adore the chocolate Chambord mousse cake," I pressed my lips together so that I didn't moan out loud, "w-with the raspberry sorbet ..."

I was seriously about to come. Heat flooded me, and I could feel my thighs quivering.

Edward turned towards me slightly.

"Really? I nodded. He grinned and another of his long fingers entered me. "They're both my own recipes."

"They're ..." he pressed even harder on my clit, and any control I had over my body was obliterated. "... A-Mazing!" I finished with a squeak and let out a shaky deep breath.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Jasper.

Edward subtly moved his hand from my groin to rest between us.

"Oh, uh, yeah. A cold water jet just surprised me." I adjusted the crotch of my swimsuit and stood up, feeling overwhelmed. "Maybe I've been in the bubbles too long." Before I stepped out of the hot tub, I stole a look at Edward; whose returning gaze was one of concern. "I'll see you in a bit."

After going to the loo, I cooled down in the ice room, and when I was feeling calmer, headed back to the pool. I grabbed a float and a tumbler of raspberry and apple juice, and made my way to Rosalie and Kate. I couldn't see Edward, so assumed that he was in the sauna.

"Hey Bella," said Kate. "Sorry we didn't get to chat much last night."

"No worries, I didn't stay long at the club, but I had a great night." I grinned at her and then at Rosalie.

"Bella, I also wanted to say thank you for talking to Edward at the start of the night. He gets so shy and nervous around girls he doesn't know," Rosalie stated.

"Shy and nervous?" I asked incredulously. Were we talking about the same Edward?

"Yeah. I actually arrived a few minutes early so he wouldn't be meeting anyone by himself, but he seemed to have no problem talking to you."

"No, no he didn't ..."

"It's true," echoed Kate. "But once he relaxes, he's great fun, and really quite witty, like you."

"Where does it come from, the shyness?" I enquired, still not able to reconcile the Edward, who had confidently talked me into the best sex of my life, and the Edward Rosalie and Kate were describing.

"I don't know. He never struggled when we were teenagers, but during university, he went through a patch of being really down and not talking to anyone. He snapped out of it after a few months, but the timidity persisted."

"I don't get it. What does he have to be shy about? He's successful, smart, handsome ..."

"Handsome? Edward?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me, and I felt my traitorous cheeks heat up.

"Um, yeah ... you don't think so?"

"No! But to me, he's just Edward who I grew up with. We used to make mud-pies and try to beat each other at rummy. I couldn't see him as anything other than my brother. His mum and dad are like my second parents," she explained. "Kate, what do you think?"

"I've known Edward since I was eleven, though, so I also find it hard to think of him like that. I suppose he's not unfortunate-looking, but he's not a patch on my Garrett. Nuh-uh."

"Okay, just me then."

"Ooh, does Bella have a little crush?" Kate teased.

"Seriously, B, you like him?"

I covered my face with my hands, none the wiser about the discrepancy between their perception of Edward and mine, and nodded.

"He seemed, uh, nice ..."

It was totally the wrong word because the way he spoke to me, fucked me last night, and fingered me in the hot tub was anything but. Evidently, although I knew him carnally, I didn't know Edward-the-person at all.

"Well, they say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks but you and him, B."

"I totally agree," added Kate. "If you like him, you should go for it. You might have to make the first move though."

_Err ... Katie, you have no idea. Edward and I are way past first moves. _

"We'll see ..." I ventured warily, hoping nobody would interfere with whatever was happening between him and me.

"Don't worry, Bella, we won't put any pressure on you, but I did think yesterday that you guys would be a good fit," said Rosalie, glancing across the pool area to the sound of the sauna door opening. Kate and I followed her gaze. Edward emerged, looking flushed from the heat. When he saw the three of us looking at him, he shuffled uncertainly on the spot, and his ears turned red as he tugged at his damp hair.

"I think we've made Edward feel self-conscious," Kate commented, and for the first time I saw a flash of what she and Rosalie were talking about. He took a step towards the pool, but then, with a pained look on his face, suddenly turned and headed towards the ice room.

"Shit, yeah," agreed Rosalie. "Maybe I should go see if he's all right."

"I'll go," I piped up. "We did get on well yesterday, after all."

"Uh, sure ..."

"Give me a few minutes with him, okay?"

"Okay, Bella," Rosalie replied, "but be gentle with him," she added with sisterly worry.

"Of course."

I quickly downed the rest of my drink, rolled off my float and got out of the pool.

Whereas the ice room had been refreshing after being overheated, I felt a little uncomfortable with the chill the second time round. Edward was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Hey," I ventured. He looked up apprehensively.

"Hey."

His expression was forlorn, and my heart swelled for him. I took in a lungful of icy air and then boldly strode over to stand in front of him. He trembled slightly when I caressed the side of his face and rubbed his earlobe gently between my finger and thumb. He leant his head against my tummy and his hot breath warmed the exposed sliver of skin between the top and bottom of my suit.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"I should be asking you that," he replied, looking up. "Last night, Bella, and in the hot tub just now ... I didn't hurt you did I? I know it was a bit rough and I was demanding, but I thought ..."

"You didn't hurt me. It was fantastic, and I loved every moment of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell Rosalie about last night?" he asked warily.

"Nothing. I'm not in the habit of discussing my sex life with anyone, even my closest girlfriends," I told him, eyeing the door before deciding to throw caution to the wind and sit on his lap. He welcomed me with kisses to the exposed skin of my collarbones and chest. "She was the one that made you the subject of conversation."

He stopped his kisses.

"Oh?"

"She thanked me for talking to you, because apparently, you have difficulty talking to women. I was confused, because what happened last night didn't fit with how she described you, and it hit home that I just spent the night with a man I don't know, which is very unlike me ..."

"Did she tell you that I'm timid and awkward?" I nodded. "She's right, to a point."

"Explain, please."

His arms tightened around my waist, and in an effort to relax him, I stroked my hand up and down the back of his neck.

"I do find it hard to talk to women, and I have to admit that I was terrified about last night, but at the same time, Rosie's one of my oldest friends, and I couldn't deny her request for me to be there. I only agreed on the basis that she held it at Eclipse and Twilight."

"Go on," I urged.

"I was talking to the sommelier about the wine choices for Rosalie's party and saw you walk into Eclipse. One look and I was gone, Bella. I knew that I had to get over myself and talk to you, because everything about you and your beautiful face intrigued me. While you were talking to Alice, I got up the nerve to ask Rosie about you. She described you as quiet, very career-driven, meticulous and ordered. She made a flippant comment about wanting to see you let your hair down for once, and it made me wonder if _you_ wanted that, but like me, felt stifled by worrying about what other people would think."

"So you played a role? Dirty-talking, sexually demanding Edward, isn't really you?"

"It's the side of me that I'm reluctant for people to know about. The first time I tried to talk dirty was with my first serious girlfriend, at the age of around nineteen, and she was appalled. She dumped me on the spot and called me a perverted freak."

"Oh Edward ..."

"I wasn't that devastated about us breaking up, but the thought that I was a freak persisted, and I became very withdrawn."

"Rosalie mentioned that."

"I did snap out of it eventually, but if I had to meet women who knew my friends or family, I would get stressed, even if I wasn't attracted to them."

"But you've dated, right? Because you definitely know what you're doing in the bedroom," I remarked. He relaxed a little.

"Glad you think so. Yes, I've dated, but I've always been very careful about how I meet women. I would never allow a friend to set me up, for example. That way, if the girl didn't like the dirty side of me, the important people in my life wouldn't find out about my, uh, preferences."

"And how did that work out?"

"It turns out that there are plenty of women who like it, but after a while, I'd get to know them, and beyond the sexual attraction, we either wouldn't have anything in common, or they would get upset about my rigorous work ethic, or they'd turn out to be shallow, superficial or bitchy."

"Why did you decide to take a risk with me?

"I didn't set out for any of last night to happen, Bella. The only thing I decided was to take a deep breath, have a shot of Grey Goose for Dutch courage, and to act confident around you."

"You certainly did that! I thought you were very smooth."

"I don't know why, but once we started talking, it was just so easy. You made me relax instantly, which was surprising, because, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted you desperately, and that just seemed to grow. When you started responding to my talk as I got bolder, it occurred to me that I was right. You, like me, have an outer persona, as well as hidden desires."

"I do," I agreed. "And you did a pretty fucking great job of uncovering them."

"Thank you, beautiful," he replied, the spark returning to his verdant eyes. "Last night was fucking amazing."

"Aren't you worried that once we get past our sexual attraction, I'll be all of those things? Nothing in common, superficial, etc?"

"Not at all, Bella. I can't exactly explain it, but this," he gestured between us, "is not only the most powerful sexual attraction I've ever felt, but the strongest emotional connection to a person; male or female, that I've ever felt. I want to get to know you so badly, beautiful girl, in every which way."

"I feel the same way," I mumbled back.

"And you don't mind my _talk_, and my bossiness ...?"

"I _want _it, Edward and I need it. Last night, it was like your words gave me permission to enjoy sex instead of worrying about my lack of skills ..."

"You don't have a lack of skills!" he interrupted. "Beautiful girl, you totally ruined me last night, in the best way." He nuzzled his face into my breasts. "You were perfect." I couldn't help but grin.

"We complement each other, don't we? You have the sexual confidence but need someone safe with whom to express it. I need someone safe who has sexual confidence to help me find mine."

"Exactly, Bella," he agreed. "Absolutely spot-on."

The time for talking was over, I decided.

"Now, Mr Cullen, you mentioned something about a kiss earlier?"

He chuckled lowly, cupped my face and drew me close.

"This mouth ... so sexy ..."

Without further delay, he surrounded mine with his, and our lips whispered against each other before he gently slid his tongue inside. I gave myself entirely to that kiss, letting my hands roam all over his back and his chest. His hands slid under my tankini top. I was getting cold, so I pressed myself against him to get warmer.

"God, Bella, you make me so fucking crazy. I'm so hard for you, beautiful girl."

I rolled my hips over his crotch. He certainly was hard.

"More," I begged, desperate to hear his dirty words again.

"What I really want is to fuck you here and now," he murmured, nibbling my nipple through the material of my top, "but I don't think we'd get away with it, baby. That, and you're turning blue with cold. So after this, we're going back into the hot tub, and you're going to put your naughty little hand under the water and inside my shorts so you can jerk me off just like you did in the club last night."

"Yes," I agreed, pushing my tits further into his face. He obliged by kneading them both.

"And tomorrow night, I'm going to feel your tight, sweet pussy, spasm all around my dick after feeding you chocolate Chambord mousse cake with raspberry sorbet."

"I thought it was off the menu this month," I panted. I really did know the menu at Breaking Dawn backwards.

"I'm the fucking boss and it's my fucking recipe, so it's on the bloody menu tomorrow," he growled. He nudged me off his lap, and we both stood up. He grabbed the towel on which he had been sitting and wrapped it around his waist, presumably to hide his erection.

"Time for the hot tub?" I asked hopefully.

"Too bloody right!"

-cc-

* * *

**Looking forward to hearing what you think! The next two chapters have gone to my beta, SunflowerFran, today, and if one's ready by next Sunday, I'll post it then. If not, I'll post the Sunday after. **

**CC xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Restaurant**

I returned from a lunchtime meeting with the other vice-presidents to find a gaggle of admin assistants crowding around the desk of my PA, Bree, who looked ecstatic to be the centre of attention.

"They're so pretty ..."

"What do you think is in the box?"

"It's not chocolate. This looks like a box from a boutique."

"Has Miss Swan got a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't think so ..."

"Maybe it's from a client."

"I know she's good at her job, but surely a client wouldn't send ..."

I had heard enough speculation.

"Perhaps you ladies should go back to work and let me find out for myself who sent me whatever it is that's captured your interest."

They all turned around red-faced before dissipating. I looked over to Bree's desk, where a spectacular display of dark, blush-pink, calla lilies stood proudly, with an envelope attached. Next to it was a thick, black, flat box, which was embossed with an intricate pattern. It was definitely expensive. The package was finished with a dark pink ribbon that matched the hue of the flowers, tied in a complicated bow.

"They arrived about fifteen minutes ago, Miss Swan," began Bree, "via a courier."

"Well, they are certainly striking," I breathed, wondering if Edward had something to do with them. "Please bring them through to my office?"

She followed me in with the gifts and set them down on my desk. She lingered for a minute, clearly hoping to find out who sent them to me. I raised an eyebrow in her direction and she promptly scuttled away, shutting the door behind her.

I sat down and picked up the envelope, which was addressed with my name and a subscript.

**_Read me before opening the box._**

Eagerly, I tore it open. A card with a picture of naked flames fell out.

_Beautiful Bella, _

_I simply cannot wait to see you tonight. The colour of these flowers remind me of the colour of your skin when you're on fire with arousal. It's one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed._

_Make sure you open the box when you are alone. The reason will become apparent._

_See you at seven o'clock at Breaking Dawn._

_Yours, Edward xxx_

My heart thumped wildly inside my chest and I felt a rush of desire flood me. My neck and face became hot and I rummaged around in my top drawer for a compact mirror. Edward was right. My cheeks and neck were indeed the colour of the calla lilies. Without further ado, I picked up the box and pulled the ribbon apart before lifting off the lid.

There, nestled against silver tissue paper, laid a stunning, dark pink lingerie set, consisting of a lacy, demi-cup bra, a thong, and a suspender belt. Underneath the tissue paper was a set of old-fashioned style stockings, the ones with a seam running down the back of the legs.

Nobody had ever done anything so romantic for me, or so sexy.

I picked up my mobile to text him.

**Thank you for the flowers and the present. They're gorgeous and you really shouldn't have. See you later, can't wait. B xxx**

His reply was almost instant.

**_Can't wait either, BB. Hoping to get my own private fashion show tonight ;-) E xxx_**

**BB? Fashion show a given! xxx**

**_Beautiful Bella, of course! God, the thought of you in stockings and that lingerie! 1 word- Fuckhot! E xxx_**

I hugged myself in glee; however, as much as I wanted to spend all afternoon texting Edward back and forth, I had a heap of work to get through during the rest of the day. I slipped the black box into my handbag and opened my email inbox, but every so often, I let my thoughts drift to the evening ahead.

-cc-

"Welcome to Breaking Dawn, Miss Swan. Good to have you dining with us again," greeted the friendly maître'd, Eric. "I see that we don't have a reservation for you, but we have plenty of tables tonight."

"Thank you Eric. I'm actually meeting someone here. It's uh ..."

"Me." I whirled around on my heel to see Edward coming up behind me, dressed in a crisp, black shirt and fashionably distressed jeans. My mouth suddenly watered.

"Edward." He extended his hand towards me and I took it gently, before leaning in towards him. He gently pulled me closer and kissed the side of my mouth.

"Bella, you look ... wow." He looked me over slowly, taking in my black and silver, swallow print, jersey, 1940s-style, tea dress, and the seamed stockings. "So beautiful."

I had considered it one of my more demure dresses, until I paired it with the stockings and high t-bar shoes. Suddenly I envisioned the look to be a pin-up girl, and felt really good about myself. Seeing Edward's reaction boosted my self-confidence further.

"Thank you, and ditto," I replied. He grinned at me and draped his arm around my waist before turning to Eric.

"Is our table ready?"

"Yes, Table One is set as you requested. Would you like me to show you through?" he asked, eyes darting between the two of us curiously.

"No need, but thanks."

With his hand on the small of my back, Edward guided me into the main dining room.

"Table One, huh? In the conservatory?"

"Yes. You really are a good customer!" he chuckled. "We should have the conservatory to ourselves unless the restaurant gets busy, which is unlikely for a Monday night."

The conservatory was the most beautiful section of the restaurant. It had the best view of the patio, the manicured lawns and floral beds that made up the mature garden. And when night set in, you could see all the stars twinkling in the sky from the floor to ceiling windows. There were just six tables, and they got booked up weeks in advance for Friday and Saturday nights.

Table One was the only table that had been laid. It was already set with a bottle of champagne and waiting flutes, and a small plate of hors d'oeuvres. Edward pulled out my chair and then sat next to me.

"This looks fantastic, Edward." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, inhaling deeply to take in his enlivening spicy scent. He turned towards me and rubbed my chin lightly. His green eyes darted to the side of my head; he had clearly spotted the blush-pink calla lily I had pinned into my half-ponytail hairstyle.

"You're welcome, BB," he murmured before touching my lips with his. "Would you like some champagne?"

"Yes please."

He picked up the bottle and expertly twisted off the foil and cork before pouring two glasses of rose champagne. He handed me a glass.

"To our first, official date. Cheers." We bumped our glasses together.

"Cheers," I echoed before taking a sip. It was exquisite.

"Did you have a good day today?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks. It was fairly quiet, apart from having to break up the party of curious assistants who crowded around my PA's desk when your gifts arrived." He laughed loudly. "You really didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"No trouble. Besides, I can't deny that some of the reasons are entirely selfish."

"Oh?"

He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"The thought of you wearing that lingerie has preoccupied me all day," he whispered. "Are you ...?"

I slipped my fingers under the shoulder of my dress and pulled out the dark, pink bra-strap for him to see.

"Yes."

"Fuck, that's so hot."

Under the crisp, white tablecloth, he cupped the back of my knee and rubbed the pads of his fingers over the stocking seam.

"It was all a perfect fit. How did you know my size?"

"I saw the label on your bra on Saturday night," he confessed. "The boutique assistant suggested the size of the underwear and suspender belt based on my description of you and your bra size."

"Clever man; I approve."

He pressed his soft lips to the spot where my earlobe met my face before sucking my lobe lightly and running his tongue around my simple pearl earring, which sent little shocks of pleasure right through me. His hand moved from my knee to caress the other side of my head.

A subtle, throat-clearing interrupted us. With a little huff of frustration from Edward, we pulled apart. It was a young waitress I'd had before, named Lucy. She clearly hadn't been told that she was waiting on the boss, because when she saw Edward, her eyes widened in shock.

"Mr C-Cullen, I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but I t-thought ..." she took a deep breath to compose herself. "Would you like some drinks, sir?"

"I'm fine with champagne for now. I'll choose the wine when we order our food," he replied.

"Miss Swan?"

"Just some still water, please, Lucy."

"Coming right up."

She swiftly disappeared.

"It's too easy to get carried away with you," he mumbled. "It's probably a good thing that she interrupted."

"She looked like a rabbit in the headlights when she realised she'd disturbed her boss."

"I won't hold it against her."

"Good." I picked up my menu. "So, Mr Cullen, what do you recommend?"

"A starter of fingering, a fuck for the main course, and perhaps fellatio for dessert?" he quipped.

"Edward!" I slapped his chest in mock horror, but my appetite for food wavered as I imagined a repeat of Saturday night in his apartment upstairs. Underneath my dress, the crotch of my new thong grew a little damp.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he laughed. "For starters, I'm a big fan of the potted langoustines. We introduced it last week and it's going down really well. The wild mushroom croquettes are really good too."

"They both sound equally delicious. What about the main course?"

"The sea bass is fantastic. It comes with a really fresh _sauce vierge,_ made with home-grown cherry tomatoes and basil."

"I do like the sound of the sea bass, but you've also got the Normandy-style guinea fowl tonight; it's one of my favourites."

Lucy returned then, with a bottle of still water and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order yet, or do you need more time?" she asked politely.

"Edward, I can't decide between the two starters you suggested, and between the sea bass and guinea fowl."

"Then we'll have them all," Edward replied. "That way you can try everything new, and still have your favourite."

"Are you sure ...?"

"Definitely, BB." He squeezed my knee reassuringly. "Lucy, we'll have the potted langoustines and the wild mushroom croquettes to start, and the sea bass and the guinea fowl for our main courses."

"Very good, and would you like some wine now?"

"Bella?"

"Definitely. I'd prefer white, please, perhaps Sancerre?"

"A lovely choice. Please bring us a bottle of Les Monts Damnés 2007."

"Of course, sir."

When Lucy left, Edward squeezed my knee again, this time caressing the seam of the stocking with his thumb.

"It's so sexy that you seem to love food and wine as much as I do," he murmured.

"Right back at you. How did you get started in the restaurant business?"

His eyes lit up. I adored the fact that he was so passionate about his work.

He went on to tell me how he had studied business at university and had a part-time job in a restaurant kitchen. He then went on to study at a culinary academy, but when it came to being a chef, he found it too stressful. When his paternal grandmother died, she left him an inheritance, and he used it to buy Breaking Dawn and the house. He then hired the renowned Peter Davidson, who had fifteen years' experience as a chef, to run the kitchen, although he maintained some creative input by working with Peter to design the recipes and menu. Peter happened to be Jasper's cousin; Jasper was Edward's best friend since they were little boys.

By the time our starters arrived, we were talking about how he came to expand his business.

After a year, Breaking Dawn was doing far better than they expected, and Edward bought a second restaurant in Buckinghamshire, in the pretty village of Marlow, after the owner died unexpectedly. It had been performing adequately, but after Edward gave the place a facelift, and revamped the menus, it also started to do very well. Within five years, he had his eight restaurants, having opened Eclipse six months ago. He promoted Peter to executive chef of the business, now called The Stephenie Group after his grandmother, and hired Charlotte, Rosalie's old flatmate from university, to be his business manager.

"Wow, it sounds like you've become very well-established."

"Yes, now I definitely have the best of both worlds, after several years of hard work. I earn good money from a business I love, have time to enjoy it, and can explore new ventures and investments."

"I know what you mean, although my work-life is still incredibly busy at times."

"I can imagine. You're the youngest ever vice-president, of the fastest growing investment firm in the country. That's quite an achievement."

"Yes, but I never set out to be that. I do seem to have an eye for investing, and the fine line between taking a risk and sensible avoidance. However, it was still a surprise when they made me VP last year, on my twenty-ninth birthday, as it happened."

"So you're younger than Rosalie and Alice, but you still made VP before them?"

"I joined the firm before them and made a couple of really big deals, which got me noticed," I replied nonchalantly.

"Modest, aren't you, BB?"

I shrugged.

"I guess."

He speared the last of the potted langoustines and put the fork to my mouth. I accepted the morsel and held his gaze as he observed me masticate.

"I love watching you eat," he murmured before taking a sip of Sancerre.

"It was delicious," I mumbled. "All of it." I also took a sip of wine before leaning into him and allowing my fingers to dance along his forearm.

"Not as delicious as the company," he replied, sliding his other arm around my waist. "Come a little closer, beautiful."

I leaned into him and pressed my hand against his chest before looking up. He touched his forehead to mine.

"Please kiss me," I whispered, quite desperately.

He rubbed his nose against mine before lightly brushing my lips with his, and flicking his tongue against my top lip. The hand he had on my waist slipped lower, towards my bum, until he was rubbing the line of my thong, causing the dampness between my legs to intensify. It was one of those spots, which, when rubbed, really got me going.

I probed my tongue into his mouth and was rewarded by his emission of a low, deep rumble, which almost sounded like a purr. I lightly scratched my fingers across his hard chest, and pushed them in between the buttons to feel an inch or two of his skin and the scattering of wiry chest hair I remembered from before.

"Driving me crazy," he mumbled against my lips, "my naughty little minx. You liked me touching that spot on your back, didn't you?"

"Mm-hmm," I agreed.

"When we get upstairs later, I'm going to suck the dimples in that spot before feasting on your kitty."

"Yes please," I replied, wondering how I was going to get through two more courses without combusting.

Edward pecked me on the lips and kissed me on the forehead before pulling away from me slightly. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips.

"I know, believe me I know, but ..." he looked up and I followed his gaze to where Lucy was hovering in the doorway of the conservatory, looking awkward.

"Oh." I sat up straighter and let go of his chest before nodding at Lucy, who walked over.

"I'll just clear your plates. Your main courses are almost ready, so you won't have to wait too long."

"Thank you, Lucy," replied Edward. "Please could you tell Chef that I'd like to take away the special dessert I pre-ordered?"

"Of course, Mr Cullen."

She topped up our wine glasses, and left with the dirty plates.

"Dessert to go?"

"BB, I'm in fucking agony over here," he said, glancing at his crotch; I could make out the line of his erect cock. "Watching you eat, having you so close, knowing what's under that dress ... tell me something?"

"What?"

His hand grazed my knee and he lifted my leg over his. My dress rode up and he stroked my exposed thigh. I responded by nuzzling into his neck and gently sucking the delicious, slightly stubbly skin under his jaw.

"Just how wet are you between these luscious legs of yours?" he asked. "Niagara?" he added, obviously remembering the first time he touched my pussy.

"Niagara," I murmured. "Maybe we should get the main courses packed as well."

"Too late," he replied. I looked up from his mesmerising face to see Lucy walking in with a tray. She set down the sea bass in front of Edward, the guinea fowl in front of me, and a platter of new potatoes and green vegetables between us.

Judging by her face, our closeness to one another had definitely piqued her interest, and I wondered if our every position was being relayed to the rest of the Breaking Dawn staff. The thought of being the centre of gossip unnerved me a little. I wanted to know how often he brought women to his restaurants. He had said that he was careful about who he dated in front of his friends and family, but was that the case with his employees?

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. I had gotten caught up in my thoughts and hadn't realised that we were alone again.

"Yes, I just ..."

"What's on your mind, beautiful?"

"I was just wondering how often you bring dates here. Is it a common occurrence?"

"No, BB, not at all. I do invite friends to join me for dinner here very occasionally, but usually, I cook for them or we go elsewhere."

"What about the women you dated, the ones you mentioned yesterday?"

"I tended to date women in London, so there was less chance of being spotted by friends. And I never brought them to my own restaurants," he explained. He let go of his fork and cupped my face. "I told you Bella, you are different, and I can't explain why I feel so connected to you. I wanted our first date to be somewhere you would be comfortable, but perhaps you feel more self conscious here, not less, thanks to your familiarity with the place."

"Only because Lucy can't hide her shock at seeing us together. And if you recall, coming here for our first date was my idea."

"So it was," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my insecurity to interrupt our evening."

"It hasn't, BB."

He tipped my chin up and kissed me slowly and gently. When he let go, I picked up my fork.

"I guess, the sooner we finish our dinner, the sooner we can take our dessert upstairs, right?" I placed my hand on his hard groin and he moaned loudly.

"Too fucking right!" he agreed.

We finished our food in silence, and one handed. My hand stayed on his groin and his hand stayed on my thigh, under my dress.

-cc-

**SunflowerFran has worked super-hard and super-fast on this chapter. Thanks Fran! **

**The next chapter will be out in a week's time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter definitely earns smut stripes.**

**Chapter Six: The Rug**

It felt like every single member of the Breaking Dawn front of house team was watching us as Edward led me out of the restaurant by the hand, the doggy bag containing a chocolate Chambord mousse cake and a tub of handmade raspberry sorbet dangling from his wrist. However, after his confident and utterly sincere declaration that I was the only girl he'd ever brought on a date to Breaking Dawn and his repeated confirmation that he felt the same connection I did, it hardly bothered me.

When we got outside into the crisp, slightly cool night air, Edward swept me into his embrace and kissed me deeply on the restaurant steps. He held me tight so that there was no space between us, and his hard erection nudged my centre.

"Tell me ... talk to me ..." I begged.

He draped his arm around my waist and we started walking around the building to his apartment entrance.

"I want to lie you down on the thick, fluffy rug in my living room, strip you of this dress and feed you whilst finally getting to admire you in that lingerie."

"And what would you be feeding me?"

"Delicious, velvety-smooth, dark chocolate mousse cake. Cold, sweet, tart raspberry sorbet. Hot, dripping, salty cock ..."

"My kind of dessert. What about you?"

"Oh, well, I'm hungrier for your sweet, sweet nectar, BB, than for chocolate."

"And how will you procure this nectar?"

We had reached his door. Feeling coquettish, for he really brought it out of me, I lolled against it while he fumbled with the key.

"Fuck ... Bella ..." he leaned against me, and pushed me harder against the door with his whole body. He slid his hand down my back, over my ass and my thigh before wrapping my leg around his waist.

"How?" I asked again, sliding my hand over his tight, pert, behind in order to push his hard cock further against my wet, throbbing pussy.

"I've unleashed a monster, haven't I, BB?" he murmured before nibbling along my collarbone.

"Yes, you have."

"My little wild thing! In answer to your question, I'm going to turn you over onto your front and pull your thong off your ass." For emphasis, he kneaded my ass lightly. "Then I'm going to drive you as mad as you drive me when I kiss and bite it and suck your sumptuous flesh."

"Oh, that sounds ..." His lips at the base of my throat and his hand on my ass made me lose my words, so he continued talking.

"Then I'm going to push these long legs of yours wide open and lap your juices. I'm going to get your juice all over my fingers and lick them clean, and just before you come, I'll turn you over so that I can see your face as you explode."

I felt my knees buckle as I imagined him pleasuring me the way he described.

"Take me upstairs, Edward."

Edward pulled me away from the door and opened it before leading me up the stairs and into his living room; I hadn't seen it on Saturday night because he'd taken me straight to his bedroom. It was panelled in dark cherry wood like the hallway, with a large bay window that overlooked the garden, a large, ornate fireplace, and, of course, the big, cream, fluffy rug he'd mentioned earlier.

"Take your shoes off. Then lie down, beautiful, and raise your hands above your head," he demanded. "I'm going to plate up the pudding." I did as he asked and he licked his lips before disappearing.

He was back within moments, carrying a piece of the cake and a ball of sorbet on a plate with a spoon. He set it down beside me and pulled a large cushion off the sofa before tucking it under my head. I could smell the raspberry and chocolate goodness, as well as Edward's scent, and my mouth started watering.

Edward picked up a spoonful of cake and sorbet and I opened my mouth to receive. The dessert was as delicious as always, but made more so by the lustful look in Edward's eyes as I chewed. His fingers drifted to the top button of my dress and he gently prised it open.

"Good, BB?"

"Yes," I replied.

He grinned and fed me another spoonful before working open two more buttons. We continued in this pattern until my dress was fully open and the cake was nearly all gone. He pushed the material apart and then sat back on his heels, taking in my body in the lingerie he chose for me.

"What do you think?" I enquired, not quite able to read his expression.

"Fucking mind-blowing," he mumbled. He put his hand into his pocket and took out his iPhone. "I'm taking a photo of you, BB. Your sexiness needs to be immortalised on film."

It thrilled me that he desired me so much, and amazed me that I trusted him enough to do it.

And I really did. Implicitly.

He snapped two or three pictures before throwing the phone onto the sofa and coming to lie alongside me. He just stared at me for a little while and I started to squirm under his intense scrutiny, bubbles of desire popping in my abdomen.

"Don't move!" he commanded. I stopped squirming, but a small moan of frustration escaped. He moved to hover over me.

"Please Edward, I need you!"

"And you'll get me, I promise." He ran his hand along my throat and neck, and then eased my dress off my shoulders before throwing it on the sofa. He rose up on his knees and picked up the dessert plate. I opened my mouth expectantly. "No more talking, beautiful. The only sounds I want to hear from your pretty pink lips are moans of ecstasy, got it?"

I inclined my head by way of agreement and he fed me the last spoonful of the chocolate cake and the now-melted raspberry sorbet.

"Good girl."

He stood up and without breaking eye contact with me, took off his shoes, socks, shirt and jeans.

"Want the rest of your dessert, baby?"

I nodded, eyeing the line of his cock in his tight, black, boxer briefs. Edward picked up another cushion from the sofa, placed it on the rug next to my feet and lay down so his head rested on it.

"Crawl over to me." I got onto my hands and knees and slowly made my way towards him, biting my lip, and stopped when my head was hovering over his cock. "Take off my boxers."

I pulled them down his lean, hard legs. His dick bounced out. It was even more handsome, proud and long than I remembered, its helmet a dark purple colour, leaking pearly fluid from its tip.

"Want it, Bella?"

Once again, I nodded.

"It's yours, my pretty, cock-hungry little wild thing," he said. "Suck it good, BB."

I held it in one hand, but before I took it into my mouth, I used my fingers to wipe up the remnants of the chocolate mousse and raspberry sorbet on the plate, and smeared it all over his member.

Then I slipped him into my mouth.

"Fuck! So good!"

One of his large hands tangled into my hair; I smiled round his cock as I realised that he remembered how much I liked his touch the last time I gave him head.

"Give me your sticky hand, Bella. Let me clean it."

I gladly obliged as I worked him in and out of my mouth, savouring the hint of chocolate and fruit mixed with his manly flavour. He surrounded my fingers with his hot mouth and I had a flashback to the club on Saturday night, of fingers in mouths and rising ecstasy. My body reacted instantly; heat and lust and excitement flashed through me, along with so much wetness between my legs that I could feel it on my thighs.

He continued to lick and suck my fingers clean while I took him as deep into my throat as I could manage.

"God, Bella ... you're doing that perfectly ... uh, huh ..."

As his composure disintegrated, I felt a certain empowerment. Yes, Edward had directed me to start with, but now his impending release was all down to my skills, and when I stole a look upwards, the blissful look on his face confirmed that he meant every bit of praise he gave me.

"I want to come on your tits BB, and I'm nearly there. Let go and sit up for me." I released him with a pop and rocked back on my heels. "Perfect. Now take off the bra."

He propped himself up on his left elbow and took his cock in his right hand. With his eyes watching every minute move I made, I slowly removed it to reveal my breasts. When the garment fell onto the rug, I heard his breath hitch.

"Paint me, Edward," I murmured, wanting to see and feel his release against my hot skin.

"Yes, oh, yes, my beautiful, horny little slut. You love my cum, don't you?"

"Yes! I want it, it's mine!"

He exploded all over me, showering my naked torso in his release. I looked down to see his thick, white cream dripping from my nipples, between my chest, and down my abdomen, slowly migrating towards my belly button.

"Oh wow, that was ... I loved it!" I exclaimed.

"I'll fucking say!"

Edward rose onto his knees and pressed his lips to mine hard before leaning back towards the sofa. I saw him pick up his iPhone. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Thank fuck," he groaned before snapping a couple of pictures of me. I totally got off on how much he wanted me. "I just have to have a record of how hot you look covered in my spunk." He tapped his phone a few times. "Turn over, Bella. Get on your front."

"Won't I get ... you know ... on your rug?" I asked, gesturing to his cum all over me.

"I don't fucking care, BB. Hands and knees, baby!" he growled. His tone appealed to some sort of animalistic instinct inside me, for I was even more turned on when I flipped myself over.

I heard him move, and then I felt his warm, hard body behind me. His hand passed over my ass and then I felt his hot breath on my lower back.

"God, BB, your ass. It's so fucking luscious, like soft, yielding, blushing peaches at their ripest."

He blew gently over my skin, and I felt goose bumps rise, making me quiver slightly. He touched my back just above the edge of my suspender belt, but it didn't feel like his lips or fingers. I felt his hot breath a second later and realised he was brushing against me with the tip of his nose. It felt sensual and primal and even more intimate than being kissed.

"Mmm ..." I wasn't particularly capable of saying anything more coherent as he nuzzled me. He travelled lower, nudging and then kissing the skin between my suspender belt and my thong, whilst gently cupping the cheeks of my bottom.

His kisses and caresses moved over my ass until he was licking the crevice where my ass met my left thigh.

"As great as it's been seeing you in this fucking sexy get-up, BB, it's time to lose the lingerie."

"Uh-huh."

"God, I can smell your hot, little pussy already. I can't wait to rid you of your soaking wet thong."

"So wet," I managed to pant.

I felt him kiss along the rear strap before undoing it, and then doing the same with the front strap. He undid the straps on my other thigh too, and the stockings loosened.

"Lift this leg up for me, BB," he murmured, tapping my left thigh. I duly raised my leg up. "Good girl." He peeled off the stocking. "And the other side?" I lifted the other leg and he removed my other stocking with his large warm hand. "Perfect."

His hands moved to my suspender belt and he unfastened it, and then rubbed the skin over my lower back with his thumb.

"You have a little indent right here," he whispered, pressing me right in one of my dimples. "And here," he added, tickling the other one.

"Yes, I do ..."

He cut me off by sucking and nibbling my dimples hard and squeezing my ass cheeks. Holy wow, he was talented, and my arousal shot up to the point that I was getting distinctly antsy as I got closer to my release.

"Edward ..." I began.

"I know, BB. You need to come, don't you?"

"Yes!"

Edward's warm, hard, body suddenly cocooned me and I felt him kiss my shoulder.

"Soon, baby. Very soon."

I glanced behind me and he lifted his head to kiss me gently.

"Now," I said determinedly against his lips.

He slapped me lightly on the behind.

"Your docility goes out the window when you need to come, doesn't it, beautiful?"

"Edward!"

"I'm going to make you come so hard, I promise." One of his long fingers then stroked me over my thong, from my ass to my clit and back again. "Absolutely soaked."

His warmth left my shoulders and moved back to my ass, and he pulled off my last remaining item of clothing.

"Mmm ... look at me Bella." I turned round to look at him again and when our eyes met, he slowly and deliberately placed my thong over his face, inhaled deeply and then licked it, before throwing it on the sofa next to his phone. "Spread your legs wider, baby. Stick up your peachy bum as high as you can." I obliged.

He fingered my sodden slit, passing over my clit a couple of times and dipping into my pussy, before I felt his hot tongue lick my entrance.

"Ohhh ..." it felt utterly exquisite and I could already feel the pulsing and tightening deep inside me as he swiped me from my clit to just below my rear hole and back again. "Nectar?"

"Mm-hm," he mumbled before flicking against my clit a couple of times. He then began circling and plunging into my pussy with his tongue.

I found myself riding his face and wailing like a banshee as he relentlessly sucked me closer and closer to my release. My whole body was starting to tingle and shake, and I was having a hard time not collapsing in a heap on the rug. Suddenly he flipped me over and immediately resumed licking and sucking and nibbling my kitty. The sight of him right there was enough to tip me over.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-uck, fu-u-uck!" I cried, bucking harder and harder to prolong my ecstasy. Eventually I slowed down and returned to Earth.

Edward stayed on his knees and watched me as I recovered my breath and my senses. His face was glistening with my juices and his lips were swollen. I committed the sight to memory.

"Okay?" he checked.

"Fantastic. You?"

"I'll say! That was phenomenal."

He crawled over me and settled between my legs, resting his head against my breasts. His hard erection pressed against my thigh but he seemed happy to stay where he was for the moment. I wrapped my legs around him and he sighed contentedly.

"BB?" he began, after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"How long has it been since you were with another guy?"

"Since I had sex with someone else or since I was in a relationship?"

"Both."

"I had a disaster of a one-night stand around eighteen months ago, and I haven't had a proper relationship for around five years."

"Why not?" He lifted his head and cupped my face.

I turned my head away from his hand, not wanting to think about my lack of desirability.

"Just one of those things."

"You don't want to talk about this right now, do you?"

"Not really."

I made myself look back at him and he surprised me by capturing my lips in a gentle but insistent kiss.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, baby. I just don't want to make the same mistakes as your exes."

"What makes you think they made mistakes? Maybe it was me."

"Highly doubtful, BB."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just am. If you left, then they must not have worked hard enough to keep you. If they left, then they were idiots to let you go. Either way, I'm grateful, because otherwise you wouldn't be here with me."

"I could never relax around them. They never made me feel the way you make me feel," I acknowledged, my voice a little hoarse.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "And normally, after the first time with a girl, the next time isn't as good, and the attraction eventually fizzles away. But every time I see you or think about you, BB, I want you more. When I said yesterday that I woke up craving you, I wasn't kidding."

An answer like that surely deserved another kiss and I pulled him towards me. He grinned against my mouth before letting me suck at his bottom lip.

"Edward," I began, "we need to ..."

"Fuck," he finished. "I need to be inside you, please."

"Yes!" I pushed on his shoulder so he lifted off me a little, and adjusted myself, opening my legs wider to receive him. He stroked his hard cock against my slit.

"Still wet for me, BB?"

"You only have to be in my line of sight for me to get wet for you, Mr Cullen. When we're like this ..."

"... Niagara?"

"Uh-huh."

He pressed a soft kiss to my chin before nudging through my slit with his dick and then entering me slowly so that I felt every inch of him stretch and fill me. He ran his hands up my sides, got hold of my arms and placed them around his neck. As his withdrew and re-entered me in a steady rhythm, he made sure that with every pass, he adorned me with a kiss somewhere on my body, making me feel utterly cherished in a way that I never had before.

"It's never been this good before, never, never, never, baby," he moaned. "I think you're perfect."

"Perfect," I echoed. "You, Edward, are _my_ idea of perfection ..." I had to pause as he thrust into me deeply, "aah ... yes ... so handsome, so warm, so smart ..."

"BB, oh, BB ..." he pressed his hand between us and tickled my clit, "so close."

I was close too. He probably didn't even need to rub my clit, but I wasn't about to stop him; the delicious tension in my abdomen was about to bring me to an explosive release. His breathing sped up and sweat dripped off his forehead as he got closer, screwing up his eyes tightly as if to temper his impending climax.

"Edward, Edward, Edward ..." With another profound thrust, he tipped me over the edge and I wailed his name over and over again until I was spent.

"Yes, Yes! Bella! My Bella!" he yelled, so loud that the entire restaurant below probably heard us, but I didn't care and I'm sure he didn't either.

He suddenly opened his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.

"See what I mean, Bella? Even better than last time."

I didn't reply other than to curl myself around him and kiss him again, and again, and again.

-cc-

As romantic as it would have been to stay on the rug in each other's arms, it wasn't exactly practical. I was getting cold and my back was hurting. I had a friction burn on my elbow. We were both sticky and the rug had been positively defiled, not to mention the fact that I really needed the loo.

"Edward?"

"Time to get up, BB?"

"Yeah. The champagne and the Sancerre and my girlie bladder ... sorry, too much information!"

Edward let out a short burst of laughter before rolling off me onto his knees and helping me to mine.

"Ow!" he cried suddenly.

"What?" I asked in alarm.

"I think I have friction burns on my knees. That rug isn't as soft as I thought."

"We'll need to remember that for next time," I replied as we both clambered to our feet. Edward's living room, having been pristine when we arrived, was now a scene of chaos. Clothing, shoes, cushions and an upturned dessert plate littered the floor and the sofa.

"As long as there is a next time, BB."

"There will be."

Edward picked up his shirt and held it open for me to put on before throwing on his boxers.

"Bella, please stay until morning this time?" he asked. "I'd love to wake up with you."

"Hmm ... Will there be fluffy pancakes in the morning?"

"If you want."

His hands circled my waist under his shirt.

"And syrup?"

"If you want."

He pulled me closer so my bare breasts brushed against his chest hair.

"And tongue-fucking on your kitchen counter?"

He chuckled lowly.

"If you want."

He tangled his fingers into my hair and brought my face close to his.

"I want."

"Me too, BB. Me too."

-cc-

**_Liberation _is up for Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand. Please vote if you like this story. I'd be very grateful. **

**The next chapter will be in two weeks' time, as I'm abroad next weekend. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the two week wait for this, lovely people. Crazy RL right now. Crazy, crazy, crazy ...**

**Chapter Seven: The Morning**

A good, long, stretch of unbroken sleep was a luxury for me. Since adolescence I had struggled to get to sleep and stay that way for the whole night without waking up at least once in the darkness. Therefore, I was surprised when I awoke in Edward's bed to ripples of bright, warm, morning light and the smell of fresh coffee. I lifted my head sleepily to be greeted by Edward's beaming smile and crazy bed-hair. He was sitting up with me draped across his lap. I could just about make out the sound of a morning TV news show coming from behind me.

"Morning," he murmured before brushing my forehead with his lips. "Sleep okay?"

"Better than usual," I told him, sitting up, "but I'm still a little groggy. What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven. What time do you normally get up?"

"Around seven. How long have you been awake?"

"Only twenty minutes or so. Long enough to make a pot of coffee and some pancake batter ..." he waggled his eyebrows and his eyes drifted to my naked torso. My nipples tightened in response to his appreciative gaze. "... if you still want."

My tummy answered for me, grumbling loudly. It had been a long time since the chocolate Chambord mousse cake.

"Definitely."

Edward swept the duvet back and hopped out of bed before reaching for me. He was wearing just his boxers. I let him help me out of bed.

"I just need to grab my handbag from the hallway and use the loo," I requested. "Freshen up, you know?"

"Sure, BB. I'll get started on breakfast." He leaned down to kiss me, but I backed away, conscious of my morning breath and fuzzy teeth. "Bella?" he asked, looking a little hurt.

"Morning breath ..."

"I don't give a fuck," he rumbled, cupping my face.

"Edward ..." It really did bother me, however. I pressed my lips together and turned my head.

He sighed and pouted and let me go.

"Okay beautiful, but promise me you'll kiss me the moment you come into the kitchen."

"I promise," I told him. "Sorry, I'm not a morning person."

"Don't apologise, BB. These are just things I will learn about you in time."

He was being so swee**t,** and in that moment I felt like a bit of a cow.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be more awake and far more receptive." I pressed my hand to his chest and kissed him over his heart.

"Go, baby, go," he mumbled into my hair before picking up his shirt where we dropped it last night and handing it to me. I threw it on and went into the long hallway to retrieve my handbag, while he disappeared into another room.

I still hadn't quite got my bearings in the large apartment, and it took me three tries to find a bathroom. The one I found was pretty spectacular, with a roll-top bath and fittings that were state-of-the-art but designed to look antique.

I opened my handbag and retrieved my emergency kit, which contained a toothbrush, a mini tube of toothpaste and a sample size of my usual face-wash and moisturiser. I went to the loo, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I was still hoping for at least a quickie with Edward before having to leave for work, so I held off on changing into my spare panties and stayed naked under his shirt.

I followed the heavenly smell of pancakes and found Edward in a stunning, stainless steel and granite, professional-looking kitchen, now wearing a black t-shirt as well as his boxers. I could see a plate of perfectly round, fluffy, American-style pancakes stood by a griddle, which had been turned off. Edward had his head in the fridge; he was rooting around, looking for something in the salad drawer, and muttering unintelligible words to himself.

I came up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself to his back tightly.

"Hey."

He dropped an orange onto the floor when I touched him.

"Hey." He turned around in my arms and shut the fridge door behind him. "Feel better?"

"Yes." I rose up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "Sorry about that. Bella Beast has gone."

He looked me up and down, as if I were the stack of pancakes.

"Well, Edward Beast has just arrived!" he growled, picking me up suddenly, as if I weighed nothing, and hoisting me onto the kitchen island behind us.

"Edward!" I cried in surprise.

"I'm not patient, Bella, especially when it comes to you," he began, nudging me further onto the worktop, "not patient at all."

He cupped the back of my head with one of his large hands so that his thumb rested along my jaw. With his other hand, he swiftly tore open the shirt so it fell open and buttons scattered everywhere. He brought his face to mine and captured my mouth, kissing me urgently and deeply, sliding his tongue against mine almost ferociously. He tasted of bitter, black coffee and the same hint of spice that formed part of his perfectly manly smell.

"Fuck, Bella, it's never been like this ... I'm so fucking desperate for you already. Don't make me wait like that again, okay? I couldn't bear it." He brushed his long fingers down my neck, over my pebbled nipple and my tummy, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. "When I need to kiss you, I bloody need to kiss you. I don't give a fuck about morning breath or whatever." He made his point again, this time by tipping my head back and nibbling along the column of my throat. "Got it?" he demanded.

"Yes," I moaned, having been reduced to mush by his desire for me. "Got it ... beast." He paused to look straight into my eyes, a curious expression on his face. "My beast," I repeated. "My sexy beast ... hey, it's only fair I get to use a nickname too."

"Jesus, Bella, say it again."

He nudged me onto my back, and the hand that was resting against my stomach worked its way lower.

"My beast, my sexy beast," I said again, watching him watch me as he began stroking my dripping wet kitty. "SB."

He leaned over me and pushed my knees up, fully exposing me. Suddenly he moved away, but was back again in moments, holding the plate of pancakes and a fork.

"SB ... I love it. Open your mouth, baby."

I propped myself up on my elbows and opened wide, and he fed me a bite of delectable, syrupy, impossibly fluffy pancakes.

"Delicious. You like feeding me, don't you?" I said when I'd swallowed.

"I told you, you're so fucking sexy when you eat." He pressed another forkful against my lips. He fed me several bites and kissed me in between each one.

"What about you?" I asked when around half the plate was gone, before opening up again to take another bite.

He waved a bottle of maple syrup in front of me.

"I'll get mine, BB, don't worry."

He held my gaze as I chewed, such that I didn't realise what he was doing with the maple syrup, not until I shrieked in surprise as sticky, fragrant syrup hit my skin. He poured it in a continuous zig-zag all over me, finishing with a pool right over my pussy.

"Oh, holy ..."

He picked up one of the pancakes and dipped it in the trail of syrup that adorned my tits, before folding it in half and eating it in one big bite. That in itself was pretty fucking hot, but it was the look on his face that really got me. I could see how turned on he was by the slightly deranged look in his bright, green eyes, by the throbbing vein in his forehead and by the way his square jaw was set.

I met him on Saturday night. We were now at Tuesday morning. And yet, I already knew these little details about him.

It kind of blew my mind.

"I need more syrup," he murmured, dipping his coppery head to my breast. "And you need to get clean, you dirty, naughty, little minx."

He licked my tit clean and followed the line of sticky sweetness to my other nipple, thoroughly cleaning it too. His tongue continued to sweep across my heated skin, back and forth and back and forth, until his mouth was hovering over my aching, needy, kitty.

He started to tease my pussy lips, rubbing them with a finger whilst kissing my wet inner thighs.

"Edward ..." he raised his head, "my sexy beast, I need ..."

"Perhaps you need to understand how it feels to wait, BB," he interrupted, eyeing me with a rather wicked gleam in his eye.

"Noo ..."

"Not fun, is it?"

"Please!"

"Keep begging, baby. Tell me how much you want me to lick you out and make you scream."

"I do, I do, I do ... please! I need to feel your tongue on my clit!"

He dipped his finger into my slit and lightly tapped my clit once before moving his hand away.

"More!"

His demanding tone and delay tactics were bloody effective. Even though he wasn't letting me come yet, I was so turned on I could hardly focus. I could feel the fluid seeping out of me. How was it that Edward seemed to instinctively know the right blend of tenderness and roughness, of permissiveness and discipline, with which to handle me? I had never been so satisfied sexually, nor felt so cherished.

"Please ... you just have to fuck my pussy with your tongue and slurp up my juices. I need you, Edward, so fucking much."

He hovered over me, keeping one hand on my inner thigh. He tangled the other into my wild, knotted mane.

"Has anyone else ever made you feel this frantic, BB? Tell me? Has it ever been like this with anyone else?"

"No, my sexy beast."

"Good."

He kissed his way down from my mouth to my other lips once more, and this time he didn't stop. He lapped and slurped at my sticky pussy and clit.

"Oh my God! Edward, my SB, my sexy beast ..." the name really did suit him, and he certainly brought out the animal in me.

"Mmm ... so fucking tasty," he mumbled.

"Close, close, close ..." Edward responded by probing deeper inside me with his tongue, goosing my clit with his thumb. "Fuck! Edward!"

As I exploded around his tongue, I saw stars.

Bright lights.

Explosions.

Palpitations.

And it just kept coming.

I hadn't even stopped riding out my orgasm when Edward leaned over me, gathered me up and brought me to a sitting position. He whipped off his t-shirt and dropped his boxer briefs before nudging the tip of his cock against my entrance. I threw one of my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

"So beautiful, BB. Guess what I want to do next?"

"Oh, fuck me, Edward, fuck my tight pussy!"

"Exactly, my beautiful girl," he replied, tipping my head back to look at my face.

"I need it," I panted, wrapping my legs around his thighs. His cock slipped further inside me. "_You, _Edward. I've known you three days, and yet I need you like I need oxygen and water."

He stilled momentarily; for a second, I worried I'd said too much.

"God, Bella, the feeling is so bloody mutual. It's as if you read my mind."

I was starting to realise that I worried too much.

He slid deeper inside me, softly sucking my earlobe as he held me against his hard, muscular torso, his hand covering mine, which covered his heart. His other arm snuck around my waist and we clutched onto each other as we moved in perfect synchrony.

"SB," I whispered, urging him on.

"BB," he murmured back. "Not gonna last too long."

"Me neither."

"I think I'm getting addicted to your cum-face, beautiful. I want to see it again." He sped up his thrusts and added a grind.

"Keep fucking me like this and ... oh, oh ..." Waves of ecstasy suddenly started rolling through me. "Fuck, Edward!" My orgasm blasted through me, a pleasure explosion even bigger than the last.

"Bella, Bella, Bella ..." he chanted, punctuating each call of my name with a deep, hard thrust, "Bella!"

Edward clung onto me as he finished, and then peppered me with kisses as I recovered enough breath to talk.

"Wow," I said eventually.

"Uh-huh," he agreed. "I'm going to be useless for the whole day. All I'll be thinking about is you and this."

"Ditto, SB."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm ..." suddenly I remembered my schedule for the day. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be going to Norwich today with Rosalie to meet with some VIP clients. Negotiations all day and a schmoozing dinner in the evening. I won't be back in Cambridge until at least midnight."

Edward's handsome face fell.

"I'm at my Oxford restaurant for an early breakfast meeting tomorrow. I was hoping we could see each other before I have to leave to drive over there this evening, but if you're not back until midnight, it'll be too late."

"Sorry."

He pressed his lips to my temple.

"It's just life, right? We're both busy people. Our schedules were bound to interfere at some point."

"Yeah," I agreed glumly.

"What about tomorrow? I'm back from Oxford late afternoon."

"I'm just in my office."

"Why don't I pick you up from work and take you for pizza and a movie?"

"Perfect, SB."

"I fucking love you calling me that."

"You know how you could get me to call you that some more?"

"How, BB?"

"Fuck me in the shower?"

-cc-

**If I don't have to hop over to Northern Ireland for a meeting next weekend, I'll be posting on Sunday. If I do, it'll be Monday or Tuesday. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I did go to Northern Ireland but the meeting wrapped up early, so you get this today!**

**B and E take a step towards a certain sexual act in this chapter (first referenced in Chapter 3). If you're grossed out by it, you may want to skip the last third of this chapter. Strong lemon ahead. **

**Chapter Eight: My Office**

I'd always been good at keeping my business and my personal life separate. I knew that one of the reasons I'd been promoted quickly at Hardwicke and Slade was my no-nonsense approach and reliability. In five years, I had never taken a sick day, and I could count on one hand the number of times I had gone home early. I arrived early, I often left late, and I was tenacious in the boardroom; I never let a deal go unless I thought it wasn't worth the investment.

Nobody would have thought I was that person during my meetings in Norwich.

I was distracted, and my attitude was distinctly ambivalent. I just couldn't get Edward out of my mind. It didn't help that he texted me frequently to tell me that he missed me, and that he was thinking about me too. Thankfully I was only at the negotiations in a supervisory capacity, because they were such important clients; Rosalie was the lead broker and she did a blindingly good job bringing everything together.

We still closed the deal, and by the time dinner rolled around, I had recovered my work head enough to make quality chit-chat with the clients. The food wasn't great, and it made me wonder what Edward would have said about it, or what he would have done to the bland décor of the restaurant, had it been his. After all that pondering, it took a great deal of effort to bring my focus back to the clients once again.

Rosalie had driven us to Norwich in her scarlet BMW Z4. On the return journey, we started talking about the deal and how things had gone, but my eyes started drooping, and the next thing I knew, Rosalie was nudging my shoulder.

"Bella, Bella, wake up."

My dream was of being driven through a meadow of wildflowers in a Cadillac by Edward, who was dressed as James Dean. These images disappeared quickly, as the real world infiltrated my sleep-addled brain.

"Wha ... Rosalie?"

"You're home, B."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for driving, and sorry for conking out on you."

"No worries," she replied before smiling slightly. "I was, uh, entertained ..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah ... anyway," she changed the subject abruptly, but I was too tired to care, "look, are you okay? You haven't seemed so on the ball today. Could you be coming down with something?"

_Yes. Edward-itis._

"I don't know. Maybe," I shrugged.

"Well, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek by way of a farewell.

"Will do. Good night, Rosalie."

"'Night."

I walked into my house, dumped my briefcase, laptop rucksack and jacket in the hallway and headed straight for bed. Once I was settled, I picked up my mobile phone to see if Edward had texted.

**_Hey BB, how was dinner? In Oxford now. You back in Camb? Let me know when you're home safe. Your SB xxx_**

I texted him back straight away.

**Dinner and restaurant bland + boring. Wish it was one of yours! Home now. V. tired. Wish you were here. BB xxx**

**_Wish I was there too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Missed your beautiful face. Sweet dreams baby, love SB xxx_**

I was a little disappointed that his last text to me wasn't, well ... sexier. His messages had been sweet and gentle all day, but most of my thoughts about him had been racy and sexy and wanton ... I really did deserve all the dirty things he'd called me over the past few days.

My hands dipped under the waistband of my pyjama shorts as I thought about him. I found myself reliving our wonderful date, our pudding-and-rug sex, our cuddling, sleeping in each other's arms, our kitchen fun, our sexy shower times and the hundreds of amazing kisses we shared. The crotch of my nightwear became wet almost instantly.

Suddenly my phone beeped again.

**_PS: Please could you wear a skirt and no panties tomorrow? I'm so hard right now thinking of you. My hand is on my cock- wish it was your hand. SB xxx_**

There was my sexy beast.

I giggled to myself before taking a picture of my hand disappearing under my PJs, using my phone camera one-handed, and sending it to him.

**Your wish is my command, SB. Wish this was YOUR hand. Your BB xxx**

His response was almost instant; he sent me a photo of him holding his cock.

**_FUCK! Tomorrow cannot come soon enough! Send me a pic of your wet fingers please! SB xxx_**

I slipped two fingers inside my heated, wet slit and into my pussy, imagining that they were his, which just got me wetter.

**Here you go. Enjoy. I am! BB xxx**

**_My girlfriend is the sexiest creature in the world. See? Luckiest guy in world = me. Love SB xxx_**

He had attached the picture of me covered in his cum from the night before. I had to admit that despite my curvy tummy and slightly asymmetrical boobs, I did look hot. And I _felt_ it too. It hadn't escaped my notice that he used the 'G' word for the first time, either.

A wave of tiredness hit me. As much as I wanted to spend the night texting, I needed some rest.

**I'm the lucky one, my sexy beast. Good night, Boyfriend. BB xxx**

**_Good night, baby. SB xxx_**

After rubbing myself to a rapid climax, nowhere near as satisfying as one by Edward, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, hoping to dream about my sexy beast again.

-cc-

"Good morning, Miss Swan," greeted Bree when I walked into the office the next morning. "Mr Hardwicke would like to see you whenever you're free. He's in all day."

"Thanks, I'll head over there now."

Aro Hardwicke and my other boss, Marcus Slade, had set up the firm seventeen years earlier after years working for global banks and multinational companies in London and New York, when their wives grew tired of big city life. They head hunted me from Barclays Capital in London after Aro had observed me put a deal together as a junior broker. I moved to Cambridge a month later and never looked back.

Aro's door was open when I walked into his office suite; his witch of an assistant, Gianna, was nowhere to be found.

"Aro?" I tapped on his door.

"Bella! Come in, have a seat."

I entered, shut the door, and plopped myself in one of the leather chairs opposite his desk. He eyed me for a moment, stroking his stubby, artificially black goatee.

"Is everything all right Aro? You look pensive."

"Hmm ... yes. Bella, I have some bad news."

"What's wrong?"

He passed me a letter from the local hospital, Addenbrooke's.

_Dear Mr Hardwicke,_

_Thank you for attending the Neurology Clinic last week. I am afraid that the tests we did, coupled with your family history, do confirm a diagnosis of Huntington's Disease. I have passed your details on to our Huntington's Support Nurses, who will be in touch very soon. _

_I am sorry to have to confirm your suspicions. At your next appointment, we will discuss options for medication, and the implications of your diagnosis for you and your family._

_Best wishes_

_Yours sincerely_

_Dr R Biers_

_Consultant Neurologist_

My eyes misted with tears. Aro wasn't just my boss. He was my friend and mentor, and when I needed him to be, my second father. I didn't know much about Huntington's, but I did know that it was a severe, genetic brain disease, and that there was no cure. He was only fifty; it was so unfair.

"Oh, Aro ..."

"Don't cry, dear girl. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, because I'm trying to stay positive. I've been lucky to get away with fifty years of normality. Some people with the disease begin showing symptoms at the age of thirty."

"Have you been having problems? I haven't noticed anything."

"Just little things, such as forgetting to do the odd errand, and remembering people's names. I've also had some tingling feelings in my left hand. Most other people would have dismissed it, but I knew it was the start. My father's symptoms began in the same way."

"You know that if there's anything you need me to do or any way that I can help ..."

"Not right now," he interrupted, "but in the future there will be. Bella, eventually I'm not going to be able to do anything for myself. From my father's experience, I have about six to ten years before I start losing my independence, and I want to enjoy the time I have left while I still have some marbles and can walk and move."

"I can understand that."

"Good, because I've made the decision that I'm going to retire within the next year, and I want you to take over my half of the partnership."

"What?"

It took a while before Aro's words sunk in. I became vaguely aware of my phone buzzing with a text message, and whipped it out of my skirt pocket to see that it was just an offer from the local pizza place. Annoyed, I put the phone on silent.

"But Aro, I've not even been VP for a year, and I'm your youngest one. What about Sam or Leah or Jane or Alec?" I asked anxiously of the other VPs. "And what does Marcus think?"

"Bella, when Marcus and I set up this company, we were only a few years older than you are now, and neither of us has ever had your talent for investment or your eye for risk analysis. Marcus and I agree that you are the person, of all our VPs, who is most likely to keep the company on its upward trajectory, thanks to that talent, and your dedication."

I couldn't help but think of yesterday, and how my commitment had been shaky thanks to my head being full of thoughts of Edward. A little bit of guilt invaded my mind, and I felt my cheeks colour.

"I'm honoured," I replied quietly.

"But you're uncertain?" I nodded, unable to look at him. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course, it's a big decision, and I don't want you to give us an answer right away."

"No?"

"No, dear," he said gently. "Bella, you're still young, and you've achieved so much already, but I don't want you to get to my age and have regrets about places you never got to see, or people you didn't get to spend enough time with."

"What would happen if I decided not to take over? Would you offer the job to one of the other VPs?"

"No. You're the only one we thought of for a partnership. Marcus hasn't yet decided what he would do. He may continue solo for a while, or we might sell the company to a larger, global firm."

I sat back in my chair to consider everything that had just happened in the past few minutes. If we had been having this conversation a week ago, I wouldn't have hesitated in saying yes to a partnership, but so much had changed.

Edward.

It wasn't that I suddenly wanted to throw away my career just because I had met a man. It was that being with him had shown me that I wanted _more_ than just my career. I did want to travel more, and for the first time perhaps ever, I began to wonder about maybe becoming a mother one day. I had never let myself think about marriage and babies before, because I never thought I would ever meet a man around whom I could relax and be myself. Yet I had met Edward, and we had really connected. Even if our relationship didn't last, and I hoped that it would, my new relationship with him had shown me that I wasn't the hopeless case I once believed I was, when it came to the opposite sex.

"Aro, by when do you want an answer?"

"Is a month long enough? I'd like to make an announcement at the next company board meeting at the end of September."

"That should be plenty of time, thank you."

I looked at Aro's gentle, kind face and could see the weight of his health worries in his eyes. Without hesitating, I got up, walked around his desk and gave him a big hug.

-cc-

Understandably, I was subdued after returning from Aro's office. I told Bree that I was unavailable apart from for Alice, Rosalie, Aro or Marcus, and stayed in my office, catching up on paperwork and thinking about Aro's request for me to take over his role as co-president of the firm. I texted Edward to tell him I was having a crappy day, and put my phone in my desk drawer to stop from checking it every few minutes. Edward didn't reply, so I assumed that he was busy in Oxford at his meeting.

Did I want the responsibility, and to be tied to the firm permanently? But if I didn't take it, and the firm was sold, we would all be out of a job, and to find anything similar would mean moving or commuting to London, something I considered abhorrent. My mind swam with the different possibilities.

At around half past four, just as I was thinking of fishing out my phone to ring Edward, the phone on my desk rang.

"Yes, Bree?"

_"Miss Swan, I'm really sorry to bother you, but there's a gentleman here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment. I've told him that you're unavailable, but he's not taking no for an answer, and he says you're not answering your mobile."_

"What's his name?" I asked, reaching into my desk drawer for my phone.

**Missed calls (4)**

**Text messages (5)**

**Voicemail (2)**

_"Edward Cullen."_

I had left the phone on silent, stupid idiot me.

I jumped out of my chair like it was on fire, and rushed to the door of my office. Edward was standing in front of Bree's desk, pacing and looking stressed, and tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hey," I began, taking in his handsome form in a black suit, grey shirt and no tie.

"Bella." His shoulders sagged in relief. "Are you okay?" He walked towards me as if to sweep me into a hug but stopped when he saw my eyes glance at Bree who was looking at us, clearly intrigued.

"I'm fine, thank you. Sorry about missing your calls. I'd left it on silent," I explained before turning to my curious assistant. "Bree, why don't you head home early for the day? You're not doing anything urgent, are you?"

"Oh, uh, no Miss Swan, thank you." With one final look at Edward and then at me, she began to shut down her monitor and gather her things.

"Please make sure you close the outer door on your way out," I added. Her eyes widened in surprise because I normally insisted it was open all the time, but she agreed.

I showed Edward into my office, shut the door and flipped the lock. I stared at him until I heard Bree shut the outer door, before launching myself at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried. "I turned it on silent when I was in my boss's office and ..."

"Bella, there's no need to apologise, baby," he interrupted before kissing my temple. "I got back from Oxford a little early and decided to come straight here. I texted to tell you and left a voicemail, but I only got worried when I got here and you still weren't answering your phone, and your assistant wouldn't call you."

"I told her not to disturb me. I've been in a right mood all day and didn't want to deal with people."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I felt my face crumple before I could get a word out. I had been on the verge of tears all day and in his arms, I finally let them go and started sobbing into his shirt.

"Oh BB ... hey ..." he picked me up bridal style and carried me to leather sofa in the corner of my office. When he sat down, he didn't let go and gently rocked me as I cried like a little girl.

I managed to calm myself down after a couple of minutes, but made no move to climb out of Edward's lap. I liked being there, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you," I murmured eventually.

"What's going on, beautiful?"

I told him about Aro's illness, not neglecting to mention the fact that he was being so positive about his future. However, I hesitated in mentioning Aro's wish that I step into his shoes. I was still getting my head around it and I didn't want the pressure of other people's opinions just yet, even Edward's.

"Gosh, no wonder you're upset." He burrowed his nose into my neck and gave me sweet little kisses under my jaw. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"This, right here, is perfect."

I snuggled deeper into his arms. His warmth and his smell were all the comfort I needed.

"Whatever you need," he replied, "it's yours."

Just being with Edward made me feel better, and after a little while, I looked up to his gorgeous face. His eyes were closed but when I moved, he hummed slightly, murmuring my name. I shifted on his lap and placed a kiss over his Adam's apple.

"You're amazing, SB. I'm so happy you're here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He turned me so that we were facing each other. "Bella, I missed you something terrible, and to see you upset just cracks my heart ..."

"Hey, I'm all right. It was just a shock."

He picked up a tendril of my brown hair and slowly lowered his head until there was barely a millimetre between us; we were so close that his sweet breath went straight into my mouth. I couldn't bear the distance any longer, and took his pillow-soft lips into mine. His hand immediately came round to hold the back of my head as he took over, kissing me insistently and firmly, yet with the utmost care.

"Show me what you want, beautiful," he demanded, when we broke for air.

I wanted to feel closer to him. I wanted more of his kisses, more of his touch.

My response to his question was to kiss him again and move his hand from the small of my back to my behind. He stroked it softly and gently.

"Hmm ... no underwear?"

I shook my head.

"No. Just as you asked." I rolled my hips over his. He was hard and I loved the fact that I made him so. "Look, SB, I'm in a bit of a state over Aro right now, but I still want you." I ran a fingertip along his hard length. "I need this."

"Here?"

"Yeah ... is that okay?"

"BB, you should know by now that it's always okay," he said, grinning. "How do you want it?"

I eyed my desk and then looked back at him hopefully.

"Bend me over that and take me from behind?"

"Are you asking me, or are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you."

"Good girl."

He pressed his lips to mine again, and his nimble fingers began to undo the pearl buttons on my silk blouse. Once he revealed my ivory bra, he pushed the cups down, exposing me.

"Hello, my lovelies, how I've missed you," he sighed before gently squeezing my breasts and tonguing each nipple. "Fucking gorgeous."

I threw my head back in delight, grinding against the tent in his trousers while he sucked my tender flesh.

"Fuck, Edward ..."

"Tell me, BB, it's your turn to _talk." _

I hesitated, worried that I would sound like an idiot, or worse, that I would make the words sound unsexy.

Edward let go of my tit with a pop, gripped my ass with both hands and rose up to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be shy now, beautiful. I can feel that the words are on the tip of your tongue. Let them go. You'll drive me even crazier."

It was the confidence boost I needed.

"Love your mouth against my tits ..." I began, looking into his green eyes. They darkened ever-so-slightly, and I felt his desire hit me like an arrow. His chest rose and fell with a sharp intake of breath and he resumed sucking my nipples. I took that as a sign to continue. "You're making me so wet, I'm practically leaking down my thighs. I can't wait for you to touch my naked pussy and feel it for yourself."

"Oh, BB, perfect ... more, please!" he cried, my nipple still half in his mouth. His hand began travelling from my bottom towards the hem of my grey, checked skirt.

"I want to feel your hands on my ass, pushing my skirt up, stroking my thighs ..."

"Fuck!"

Edward pushed me off his lap, stood up, hauled me to my feet and carried me to my large, oak desk.

"Keep talking," he hissed, turning me over and holding me at the hips to position me. I looked back at him over my shoulder to watch him undo his trousers.

"I'm all yours, Edward. I want you to take me and fuck me and fill me with your talented cock ..."

He slipped his hand in between my thighs and moaned a little when he felt the slickness on my skin.

I'm on fire for you, my sexy beast man," I continued, "I need you to fuck me so hard that all I can remember is your name."

"Oh, I will, baby. God, you're so wet!"

"It's all yours. Enjoy it, SB. I know how much you love my moist, wet, dripping kitty."

"I love it, beautiful. It smells so fucking sexy. I love ..." he paused for a moment and swallowed audibly. My heart leapt in my chest, but I wasn't exactly sure why. "... seeing you like this, ready for my cock."

"I can't wait. Please ..." My words died in my throat as he thrust two fingers inside me.

"Oh yes, BB. I love this hot, tight cunt," he croaked, his voice rough as he took over the dirty talk, "and you love this, don't you?"

"Yes! I love it!"

"What does that make you, Bella?"

"Your little slut," I murmured, getting even wetter as the filth spilled from my lips. "I would do anything for you and your cock."

"And I would do anything you and your pussy." He pulled his fingers out of me and moved closer, nudging my entrance briefly with his tip before swiftly thrusting inside me. I gasped with the sensation and again as he rubbed and teased my clit, lust searing through my veins.

"Oh, Edward, more, more, more ..." I babbled as he rode me hard. He was working me into a frenzy, yet I wanted to be ridden faster, and rougher.

He let go of my hip and placed a hot kiss on the small of my back. He then gently pushed me to take my weight onto my left elbow before taking my right hand and placing it on my clit.

"Rub your button, BB. I just want to try something. Trust me?"

"Mmm ... always ..."

I felt him nuzzle the dimples on my back.

"Good."

He continued to thrust into me slowly and deeply as he stroked between my legs, occasionally touching my fingers I circled my clit. He then touched me in the tender spot just under my other hole.

At that moment, I realised what he was going to try. Here, whilst fucking me over my desk in my office.

"Relax, BB. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Part of me was more worried about liking it since it was one of those dirty, dangerous, taboo things that I never thought I'd even consider. And yet, my curiosity had been awakened when Edward mentioned it before. A ripple of heady anticipation coursed up my spine and I felt myself get wetter.

"F-finger first?" I checked, unable to keep the nerves out of my voice.

"Only a finger today, beautiful," he assured me.

He slowed his movements inside my pussy and gently caressed my rear with a single digit, dampened by my juices. Heat bubbled through me as he softly teased and pressed. It felt ... different. Good different. I found myself trying to milk more pleasure from his touch by pushing my ass out.

"A little further?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

He removed his finger momentarily, to collect more moisture. He then pressed my tight opening once again, this time a little harder, and suddenly his fingertip popped in.

"Whoa ..." tripped off my tongue. It felt odd and intrusive, but absolutely, bloody, fucking phenomenally, good. Being doubly filled and having a clit that had been teased for several minutes, I suddenly found myself on the verge of coming. "Edward ... amazing ... I think ..."

A rapid, blinding, hot orgasm exploded through me, and I had to turn my head to moan into my arm to muffle the sound of my rapture.

As I came to and lifted my head, Edward started to pound into me, his finger still deep inside my ass.

"Fuck, Bella, my beautiful girl ... hottest thing I've ever experienced! Tight, tight, so tight ... can't be gentle ..."

"Don't be," I demanded. "Fuck me hard. Be my sexy beast."

"Yes, baby, yes! Touch yourself again. Touch my cock as it fucks your sweet, sweet pussy."

I did as he asked, and was so overwhelmed by feeling him sliding in and out of me that I came again, this time biting my lip to keep from crying out.

"Yes, yes, yes, my BB. My Bella ... love, love!"

Suddenly he stilled, pulling his finger out of my ass just as he flopped over me, his weight causing both of us to sprawl out over my desk. With both our arms akimbo, my in-tray and desk tidy went flying onto the floor.

"Edward?" I ventured after a few moments when he didn't move. I was starting to feel rather squished. "Edward?"

"Mmm ...?"

"Err ... you're um a bit heavier than me and ..."

"Oh shit, sorry!" He got off me and helped me to sit up. "Are you okay?" The tips of his ears and his cheeks had gone red. "I'm such an idiot!"

"I'm great Edward, honestly," I told him, grabbing his wrist to pull him closer. He relaxed again.

"Sorry BB. I was just a bit overcome. That was ..."

"Amazing. Wow. Phenomenal."

"I couldn't have said it better," he agreed.

He spotted the box of tissues on the edge of my desk and pulled out a few to clean us both up. He then moved to stand between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his heart. He kissed my forehead and then rested his chin on top of my head.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him. He was staring back at me intently.

"Yes, SB?"

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He held my gaze for a moment before whispering,

"Sometimes you'll be my naughty girl. Sometimes, my sweet angel. Sometimes, my filthy little cum-whore, but I'm pretty sure you'll always be my perfect, beautiful girl. Thank you."

His words, delivered so sincerely, floored me. I pushed my fingers into his hair and brought his lips to mine.

"Thank _you, _Edward. I'm pretty sure you're my perfect man."

-cc-

**Thank you for reading. The next update will be next Sunday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Our Date in Cambridge**

Before we left my office, Edward and I finished cleaning ourselves up and straightening out our clothes in the little bathroom off my office. Edward also insisted on cleaning down my desk and replacing the things we'd knocked over, even fishing out his own packet of wet wipes from his messenger bag.

"I just don't like leaving a mess," he explained sheepishly, once he'd finished. "I'm a bit of a clean freak; blame it on having a microbiologist for a father."

I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's sweet that you have a cleaning quirk."

He chuckled and surrounded me in a hug.

"I hope you always think so," he murmured. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

We headed out of the building and started walking towards the cinema hand-in-hand. Cambridge had a very compact centre, and as the Hardwicke and Slade offices were right in the middle, it was usually easier to walk or cycle than try to manoeuvre a car around the city's awkward streets.

It was early September, therefore the Cambridge University students hadn't yet returned for Michaelmas Term, so the cinema theatre seemed fairly quiet.

"Romantic comedy or bloody horror-thriller movie seem to be the choices, BB," said Edward, looking at the listings. "What do you fancy?"

"I don't mind," I replied, "however, I can be a bit of a scaredy-cat when it comes to blood and gore."

"Does that mean that you'll have to, uh, cling to me for support?"

There was a playful tone to his voice, and when I looked up at him, he had an incredibly endearing, boyish grin on his face.

"I suppose ..."

"Horror movie it is, then!"

Edward insisted on paying for the premium seats at the back, and we curled into one of the large doubles at the end of the row. He slid his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned my head against his arm, relishing the safe feeling I got when I was with him. When I felt his lips at my temple, I brought my knees up onto the seat and snuggled into him some more.

The movie was actually okay, although gory and jumpy. I probably didn't need to seek comfort from Edward quite as often as I did, but each time I buried my face in his chest, or squeezed his hand, I was soothed by a kiss. By the end of the movie, we were kissing more than watching the screen. Surrounded by the dark and warmth, it was hard to keep things PG, but we managed to rein ourselves in.

We emerged from the theatre just as the sun was starting to go down.

"I don't know about you, BB, but I'm bloody starving!" Edward exclaimed, rubbing his tummy.

"So hungry," I agreed. "Where do you want to go for pizza?"

"Anywhere you like, though I'd prefer not to go to a chain restaurant."

"If you don't mind a short walk, we could go to that cute little place on the riverside," I suggested.

"Benito's? That would be perfect. It's one of the Cullen family favourites."

"Excellent."

-cc-

Benito's was a small, family-run restaurant, with a good reputation. It had a no-reservations policy thanks to the amount of passing tourist trade, so it always a little busy. Therefore, we weren't surprised when there was a fifteen minute wait for a table. We chose to wait in the open-air terrace with our wine and olives, and managed to grab a spot at the balcony edge, where we could see the river and watch the last few punts shuffle along the Cam.

"One of these days, BB, we should go punting like the tourists, before the cold weather kicks in."

"That'll probably be next week." I quipped, taking a sip of the Gavi Edward suggested we try. He really did have flawless taste; the wine was deliciously fruity and sharp with a hint of flint.

"True, true."

He tugged me closer to place a juicy olive in my mouth. I watched him watch me roll it around my mouth before discreetly removing the stone into a cocktail napkin.

"Feeding me again, Mr Cullen?"

"It's fast turning into a fetish."

He tipped my chin up and nipped my bottom lip before turning me around so that we were both leaning over the balcony, facing the river, him holding me around my waist.

"So why do you want us to go punting?"

He laughed softly in my ear.

"So that I can impress you with my strength and dexterity in handling a punt, of course!"

"SB, I'm already impressed with your strength and dexterity. If you put me in a punt, one or both of us will end up in the water. I'm not exactly graceful."

"BB, I've seen you move in all manner of ways," he murmured, his voice tinged with innuendo, "and every single thing you do is mesmerising to me. Besides, if you fell in, I'd have to rescue you and give you mouth to mouth."

I turned back to face him and extended my arms around his neck. He shuddered lightly when I stroked his nape.

"Mouth to mouth, eh? Well, perhaps you should get some practice in now, so that you're well prepared when ..."

I didn't even manage to finish my sentence before his lips were on mine.

"Like that?" he asked, breaking away too soon for my liking, but appropriately for our setting.

"Yes, but when we're at home later, you might need to practice a bit more."

"Not a problem, beautiful. I'm very keen to hone my ..."

"Edward?" A female, American accented voice interrupted our little bubble.

We both turned.

Standing in front of us was an attractive older couple in their early fifties perhaps. She was average in height and build, with shoulder-length, wavy, dark, red-brown hair highlighted with caramel tints, and familiar green-hazel eyes. She was dressed impeccably in a plum wrap dress. Her companion was a suited and booted, tall, lean, silver-blond gentleman with a perfectly square jaw, and teal, dancing eyes.

"Momma!" cried Edward. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

_Holy shit, the parents?_

My cheeks burned, and I tried to step away from Edward, but he gripped onto my waist tightly, fisting the material of my light, silver cardigan. He truly looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Date night," replied Edward's father, smiling affectionately at his wife. "Looks like father and son had the same idea."

"You surely did!" echoed his mother. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your pretty friend, Sonny?"

"This is Bella Swan, my new girlfriend. Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's great to meet you Dr and Mrs Cullen." I disentangled my arms from around Edward's neck and shook hands with them.

"Pssh, please, honey, call us by our first names," Esme insisted. "Carlisle, darling, go tell the host we'll be having a table for four instead of two tables for two."

"Mom ..." Edward began to protest, but Esme gave him a pointed look, and he shut up immediately. _Note to self: do not piss off Esme Cullen. _She turned back to me, smiling.

"You don't mind, do you? I never get to spend time with my little man here," she ruffled Edward's unruly hair, causing his ears to go even redder than they already were.

"Of course not, it would be an honour."

"Good. Now, Edward, tell me why you haven't called me for five, whole days, Sonny!"

"Sorry, Momma," he replied quietly. I thought it was interesting that he spoke with a crisp, English accent except when he addressed Esme as 'Momma', which came out very American. "Things have been hectic."

"You know I'm only messing with you, Sonny. I know you're a busy bee." She kissed him on the cheek and gave me a curious, but not unfriendly, look-over.

Carlisle returned at that moment.

"Table's ready."

"Great, I'm starved." Esme turned to her husband, and he looked down on her lovingly before escorting her into the restaurant with a hand in the small of her back.

"I'm so sorry about this, BB. My mother's a law unto herself," Edward whispered as we followed them inside.

"It's fine, SB, honestly."

He appeared sceptical, but there really was nothing we could do about it, or at least, nothing that would keep us in Esme's good books.

When we got to the table, Carlisle pulled out Esme's chair for her and Edward did the same for me. For a few minutes, the conversation centred on pizza.

"So, Bella, tell us a little about yourself," Esme began, once we had ordered. When I hesitated, uncertain where to begin, she added, "What do you do?"

"I work for Hardwicke and Slade. It's a corporate investment and hedge fund management firm."

"Isn't that where Rosalie works?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Bella is actually one of Rosalie's closest friends, as well as her boss."

"You're her boss?" Esme's tone was one of surprise. I nodded shyly. "Awesome."

"Thanks."

"So did you guys meet through Rosalie?"

"Yes, Momma, we met at Rosalie's hen party."

"Of course, Lillian told me that she and Emmett's mom had a great time. They loved Eclipse."

Edward's handsome face lit up.

"Yeah?"

"The food was excellent, and the service too," I agreed. "Edward's definitely got a winning formula when it comes to restaurants. Breaking Dawn is my absolute favourite."

"Yes, I was surprised to find that most of the service staff and the hosts know Bella by name," added Edward, beaming down at me. Under the table, he squeezed my hand, and we linked fingers as he caught my eye.

"Oh, my word, you two are cute!" Esme exclaimed suddenly. "And this is a real treat. We rarely get to meet Edward's friends."

"Probably because you get so excited, sweetheart," laughed Carlisle. "Esme's very clucky when it comes to our children."

"So I like to get to know the people my kids consider special. Sue me," responded Esme unapologetically. "And you, Bella, I can tell, are particularly special. You're the first girl we've seen Edward with since his college girlfriend. What was her name again ...?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and his hand became clammy against mine.

"Lauren," he whispered. _So that was the harpy's name. _

_Her loss. _

_My gain. _

"She seemed like a nice girl," remarked Carlisle, "though she was rather bland. Like pasta with no sauce. And she was nowhere near as pretty as you, dear."

I blushed. I was starting to understand where Edward got his charm.

"Oh, totally," agreed Esme. "I wasn't surprised when they broke up. But after that, there weren't any others, and I was beginning to wonder if maybe I should be hoping for another son-in-law instead of a new daughter ..."

"God, kill me now," muttered Edward.

"It doesn't matter to me, Sonny, whether you're straight or gay, but hell, what else was I supposed to think? We haven't seen you with a girl for eleven years."

"Jesus, Momma."

"And let's face it, my boy. You haven't exactly got a reputation for being comfortable around women. Every time we introduced you to a girl or tried to set you up, you'd clam up and get all awkward."

"Please Dad, stop ..."

Carlisle didn't. I felt for Edward. He was mortified.

"I'm grateful, though. Bella looks at you the way your mother looks at me. I know you haven't known each other long, but you definitely have chemistry."

Before Edward could reply, a young, Italian-looking waiter sidled up to the table with our food.

"One large double salami pizza, one large mushroom and spinach, and a large house salad, all to share?" he checked.

"Yes, that's right. Thank you."

"No problem, doll," he replied, winking at me. Edward stiffened, and his hand moved from under the table to around my shoulders. However, the waiter seemed oblivious, and kept looking only at me, or more specifically, my rack. Yuck. "May I get you anything else?"

"No, thanks," I told him.

"No, we're good," Edward practically growled. I found it cute that he was jealous. My hand started creeping up his thigh, but then I remembered that we were sitting at a table with his parents. It probably wasn't a great idea to be feeling up their son in front of them.

The waiter seemed to get the hint and left. A quiet descended over our table while we served ourselves the food, and I decided to instigate a change of subject.

"So, Carlisle, Edward tells me you're a microbiologist? Do you work locally?"

"Yes, I work at Addenbrooke's Hospital. I do two days a week in the lab and three days a week looking after patients with infectious diseases or rare organ infections."

"It sounds like fascinating work."

"I love it. I think it's astounding that we as humans are so advanced and developed, and yet these microscopic, simple creatures can utterly devastate us."

"I'd never thought about it like that but I see your point," I agreed. "What about you, Esme? Edward mentioned that you're a lecturer, but didn't tell me your subject."

"I lecture in American Politics mainly, and I teach an introductory course in American History."

"I did an American Politics course in my first year at university. If I hadn't had such a draw towards economics and the financial sector, I would have loved to have studied it further."

"Where did you go to university, Bella?" asked Esme.

"The London School of Economics," I replied. "What about yourselves?"

"I was here in Cambridge, at Clare College, for the first part of my medical degree," replied Carlisle, "and Kings College in London for the second."

"Did you study here as well?" I asked Esme. "Is that how you and Carlisle got together?"

Esme, Carlisle and Edward all laughed.

"How my parents got together is one of our great family stories, Bella," replied Edward, his earlier tension dissipating.

"In answer to your first question, Bella, I went to Lucy Cavendish College, for my Masters, but not until after I'd given birth to both my kids. As for how I met Carlisle, well ... I did my undergraduate degree at Yale, and was halfway through a Masters there when I received a Fulbright summer scholarship to King's College."

"I was about to start my final year at medical school, and I was spending the summer working in the Accident and Emergency department."

They went on to describe how Esme had fallen over whilst walking along the Thames on her first full day in the capital, and hit her head. Carlisle had looked after her, talking to her until she came round. She was fine, and went home the same afternoon, but found herself back at the hospital the next day.

"I had to see his handsome face again. It was like a magnetic pull. So, even though I wasn't supposed to, I went back."

"Why weren't you supposed to?"

"I was engaged back home in America. My family were heavily involved in politics, and my father wanted to merge our family with the Senator's to increase our influence. I was to marry Charles Evenson the week after I returned to the US. He was at Yale, too."

"Charles Evenson, Republican Senator for Ohio?" Esme nodded. "You couldn't say no?"

"Uh-uh. My father's word was law. If I had refused, I'd have been on the street, and he would have stopped paying my tuition for Yale."

"But you couldn't stay away from Carlisle?"

"No. For the entire month of my summer scholarship, we spent every free moment together. I was upfront with him about Charles, and we told ourselves that it was just a summer fling, but by the time I had to fly back to the US, we were one hundred percent, head over heels in love."

"Did you get on the plane?" I asked, utterly consumed by their tale.

"Yes, and I cried the whole way back."

"I couldn't believe how empty I felt when she left," picked up Carlisle. "I went back to my tiny flat and cried like a baby, too."

"Oh, God, what happened next?"

"I decided that I couldn't let her marry someone else, so I withdrew my savings and bought a ticket to the States."

"Did you stop the wedding?"

"Carlisle crashed my bachelorette tea party. He strode into the country club in a crumpled suit and two days of stubble, and got down on one knee in front of my relatives and Charles's, and begged me not to make the mistake of marrying someone I didn't love. He said, 'Esme, my darling, you are the one, you are my heart, and I am yours, forever. I love you so much. Please, let me be with you.' Naturally, I threw myself at him!"

"That's so romantic!" I gushed.

"Yes, although we were the only ones who thought so. The whole thing promptly descended into chaos. Evenson's mother and sister started yelling and throwing cakes and china. Esme's mother and aunts started wailing and sobbing ..."

"... So I grabbed his hand, and we ran away. I stopped home to collect a few things, and a day and a half later, we landed back at Heathrow."

"We've never looked back. We got married a month later in London, and we lived in Carlisle's tiny apartment for a year until he graduated and I became pregnant with Edward's sister Carmen. Carlisle's mom and dad lived in Cambridgeshire, so we moved this way. Carlisle got the job at Addenbrooke's Hospital, and we've been here ever since."

"Does Carmen live in Cambridge too?" I asked, wondering why Edward hadn't talked about her so far, except to tell me that he had a sister. They were obviously a close family.

"No, she lives in Spain with her husband Eleazar," explained Carlisle. "They moved to his hometown a couple of years ago to take over the running of his family's vineyards."

"Carmen and Eleazar both used to work as Spanish teachers at a school in West London. That's how they met. When Eleazar's father developed a terminal lung condition, they made the decision to move there to help look after him in his last few months," added Esme. "They planned to sell up when he died, but Carmen took to winemaking like a duck to water."

"In two years they've increased profits by three hundred percent, and are expanding to include a wine tasting area, a restaurant and holiday cottages."

"Wow, what an achievement! So you'll have two restaurateurs in the family?" I glanced over at Edward, who had shrunk back into his chair.

"Yes, eventually, once Edward gets them set up, isn't that right, my boy?"

"Err ... yeah ..."

"It's so exciting!" Esme clapped her hands together. "It's the first time Edward's designed and built a restaurant from scratch. The plans look awesome, and apparently, the initial building work is progressing really well. Carlisle and I are flying over there tomorrow, for the weekend, so we'll be able to see how it's going."

"How long will you be out there for, Edward?" I asked him, realising that Esme wasn't talking about a small project.

"Um, well, nothing's set in stone ..." he mumbled, glancing at me with his head down.

"Edward," I repeated.

"Six months," he almost whispered.

"Oh."

"I was going to tell you, BB ..."

"It's fine." I swallowed down the bile that rose up from my stomach at the thought of him being gone for so long. I'd only just found him, and he was going away. Tears pricked and burned the back of my eyes, and before I'd even thought about it, I was on my feet. "Excuse me a moment."

I put my napkin down and headed to the ladies' room where I managed to calm myself down and stop myself from crying. When I exited, I ran straight into Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, baby. Are you all right?"

"It was just a surprise. I shouldn't have run off like that. What must your parents think?"

"They love you. They can feel the connection between us; they're pissed with me for not telling you sooner about Spain, and quite rightly so."

"No, SB, I overreacted. We've only been together a few days. Why should you have told me?"

"Because of how much you mean me," he whispered. "It's just that the idea of being without you absolutely annihilates me."

My chest heaved with the deep breath that I took at his sincere words.

"Let's talk about this later."

"Okay."

-cc-

**The next update should be in a week's time. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: My House**

When we returned to the dinner table, I apologised to Carlisle and Esme, who were quick to assure me it was nothing.

"Don't worry, honey." Esme reached across the table and cupped my hand with her own. "It makes me super-happy that Edward's found a girl who cares so much about being with him."

"Me too," echoed Carlisle.

After tiramisu, coffee and a promise to meet them for lunch soon, we parted ways with Edward's parents and headed back to my house. It was a cute mews house just on the edge of the city centre, with a small, enclosed garden at the rear.

"I love these little houses," commented Edward as he stepped inside. "They're so cosy."

"But not quite as glamorous as your apartment."

Edward shrugged.

"This feels like a home," he murmured as he followed me through to my living room. I tucked myself into the corner of my plush, caramel-coloured sofa while he wandered around, looking at my photos. "My apartment is great, but it feels more like a hotel sometimes. It doesn't help that I spend so much time flitting between all my restaurants."

"Do you have apartments at your other restaurants?"

"The one at Breaking Dawn is home, but I do have studio flats at the one in Oxford, and one of my London restaurants. They're really just crash-pads for late nights and early morning starts." He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. "How long have you lived here?"

"A couple of months shy of five years. I bought it with my golden handshake from Hardwicke and Slade."

"Ah."

He seemed uncomfortable and self-conscious, wringing his hands in anticipation of our forthcoming conversation.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I ventured after a few moments of quiet.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you about Spain. It's been on my mind since Sunday. You've turned my world upside down, BB, and that's actually the reason why I didn't tell you."

"I don't understand."

"Bella, I was really looking forward to my new venture, but now, I'm dreading it. Yesterday bloody sucked because I knew I had to go thirty-six hours without seeing you. It feels like I barely survived. How am I supposed to go months without you?"

"But she's your sister, and it sounds like she's counting on you."

"She is," he admitted. "They have the capital, and they have the most beautiful location for the restaurant, but they have no idea what they're doing otherwise. Carmen's also pregnant and having quite a rough ride with it, which means she can't do as much as usual."

"When are you supposed to be heading out there?"

"In a few weeks. I was planning to leave the day after Rosalie's wedding. We'll be building until the end of January, and the plan is to launch the new restaurant and tasting rooms at the start of the tourist season in March."

"I see. Do many people know you're going?"

"No, the only ones I've told are my parents. Carmen and her husband, and Peter, who is my executive chef, are the only others in the know. Our plans were only finalised last week. I'm planning to tell everyone else important at a brunch on Sunday."

"Edward, what we've shared these past few days, well, it's been wonderful ..."

"No! Bella, please don't even go there," he interrupted. "This is exactly what I was afraid of ... that you'd want to nip our relationship in the bud, but I don't want that." He turned so that he was sitting on the sofa cross-legged, and gently tugged me into his lap before burying his face in my neck. "Do you really want to call it quits, BB? If you're not interested in doing the long-distance thing, I'll understand. Maybe I was mistaken in my understanding that you felt as strongly about me as I feel about you."

"Don't _you_ go _there!_" I retorted angrily, tugging at his hair so that he had to look up at me. "That's not what I was going to say! I already told you that I think you're effectively my perfect man. It sucks, but it's only for six months and I believe that what we have is worth waiting for. But it won't work if you doubt the fact that I can't imagine a future without you in it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ..." he held my face tenderly and peppered it with kisses. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it, and I don't have any doubts about you, I swear. All this has happened so fast and part of me just doesn't believe that a girl as amazing as you would want me, especially after that dinner with my ridiculously embarrassing parents and my total lack of smoothness ... I just didn't want you to feel obligated because of how intense the past few days have been."

I thought about what Edward said. He had liberated me from the shackles of my sexual inhibitions, and given me the experiences I craved. However, in return he had compromised his own freedom by breaking all his own rules, just when he was on the verge of a major change in his life. No wonder he needed reassurance from me.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered. "It's been a difficult day, what with finding out about Aro and then finding out about you going away." I pressed my cheek to his. "I don't care about your embarrassing parents and I want you regardless of whether you're Mr Smooth or Mr Shy."

"Yeah?"

"Edward, until the day you leave, I will be right here." I wriggled on his lap for emphasis. "And when you do leave, I'll be on the phone and on Skype all the bloody time, and I'll be on a plane over there as often as I can get away. This I promise you."

"Likewise, BB. I promise. I'm yours. You've owned me since the moment I laid eyes on you."

I kissed him softly. He ran his hand into the hair at the back of my head and slowly pulled out my ponytail band so that my brown waves spilled out over my shoulders. He stroked it all the way from my head down to the ends, before tilting my head to one side and nibbling along my jaw to my ear. He then kissed me down my neck. A gentle heat worked its way through me, and it felt like it started in my heart. Coupled with a soft ache deep inside my tummy and the familiar electric feeling I got whenever Edward was near, I knew what we needed to do.

"Come with me," I told him, pulling away from his touch and jumping off his lap. I held out my hand to him.

"Bella?"

"Please?"

He took my hand, and I led him upstairs. When we arrived in my bedroom, I made him sit on the end of my bed. With his eyes on me, I slipped off my grey, heeled pumps, and then slowly undid my blouse. He responded by starting to remove his own clothes. My skirt hit the floor next. I hadn't put on any underwear after we fucked on my desk at work, so once my ivory bra was gone, I was naked in front of him; he was only wearing his boxer briefs.

"Your body always takes my breath away," he mumbled, his hands edging towards his erection.

I nudged him so that he moved back into the middle of my bed. I moved over him and lay between his legs.

"I'm making this soft, slow and gentle ..."

"Perfect, BB," he whispered. "But can I just say something first?"

"What, SB?"

His arms anchored around my waist, and he blew out a long stream of air. I could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Bella, I love you. It doesn't matter if you don't feel it yet, but I just wanted you to know." He placed a very soft kiss over my left breast, over my heart.

I tasted a tear on my lips before I felt it on my cheek.

"I love you too." The response fell off my tongue instantly because the emotion was right there in my heart and my mind. I just hadn't acknowledged it before.

He broke out into a huge, beautiful grin.

"Yeah?"

"I do," I mumbled against his mouth before sucking his bottom lip. He sighed and slid his tongue inside my mouth so that it was dancing with mine.

As we kissed, I let my hands explore his sides until I reached the edge of his briefs. His hands covered mine and together we pulled his underwear off, before I pressed the length of my body to his, craving as much skin contact as possible. He was warm and hard and smelled so delicious that shivers rippled down my spine.

Edward let out a small moan of protestation when I let go of his mouth, but was assuaged when I kissed my way down his neck and his chest, relishing the opportunity to explore his muscular torso and to nibble and suck at his nipples.

He began to squirm under me as I worked my way down his abdomen with my mouth. His cock slid between my breasts and he groaned.

I looked down. His cock was nestled against my breastbone, the tip poking out of his foreskin, purple and glistening. I moved up and down, closing my arms around my tits to encase him further. His head fell back against the pillow in ecstasy.

"BB, my love ..."

I nodded in understanding, kissed his tip and rose up onto my knees before bringing my hot, wet centre onto his member. I gently guided him inside me after coating him in a little of my juices, and we both sighed in unison.

I crawled back into his arms so I could kiss him again, and then rocked back and forth gently. For the first time since we got together so explosively, our lovemaking was hushed, the dirty words and acts that once seemed central to our union, absent. But then, this was the first time we truly identified our coupling as making love, and its purpose wasn't to get off, but to feel our connection.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured as I spotted his jaw tighten and the vein in his forehead throb. I could feel that he was close to his release, and thanks to his member hitting a very sensitive spot inside me, so was I.

"Bella, my BB, I love you so much," he croaked.

We moved together faster, and just before Edward climaxed inside me, I had a long-lasting, bubbling, prickling climax of my own.

"Edward, my very own beast man ..."

"Never dreamed I'd find you, my perfect girl…"

-cc-

Another day, another unbroken, refreshing sleep.

I woke up on my side, with Edward behind me, our legs intertwined and his arms around my waist. He was still asleep, snuffling and sighing into my neck.

I tried to go back to sleep, but my bladder had decided to wake up as well, and I desperately needed the loo. I extricated myself from Edward, who groaned and rolled onto his front and draped an arm around my pillow, still slumbering. After running to the loo, I went downstairs, made a pot of tea and some toast, and brought it back upstairs alone with my mobile phone. It was only when I got back into bed again, that he opened his eyes.

"Where did you go?" His voice was husky with sleep.

I waved a piece of toast at him before taking a bite.

"Needed loo and breakfast," I mumbled with my mouth full.

While I swallowed, he sat up and rubbed his face. He looked back at me and started laughing.

"What?"

"You have a butter smudge, right ..." he kissed the side of my mouth, "here. Yum."

I felt myself pink-up a little at his sweetness, and offered him the other half of my slice of toast. He took it and finished it in one bite. We snuggled under the duvet.

"I don't really want to leave this bed today," I confessed, "or the house, at the very least."

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm really rather comfortable." He kissed my shoulder before stealing a slurp of my tea. "Have you got much on today?"

"I don't think so." I picked up my phone to look at my schedule. "Nothing that I couldn't do at home. I may need to take a conference call, but Bree can put it through to me here. What about you?"

"I'm having a fairly relaxed week, now that the construction work for Carmen and Eleazar's restaurant has started, and we've finalised the schedule. I may get a phone call from my sister today, but otherwise, I'm pretty free." His eyes flashed with excitement and his lips morphed into a wicked, crooked grin. "So could you take a work-from-home, duvet day?"

"Let me call my assistant."

"At 7.45 am?"

I shrugged.

"She gets paid to assist me, whether I work nine to five, or seven to eleven, and she gets paid very well. Some of the VPs are complete assholes to their assistants, but I only ask her to work out of standard hours if it's absolutely necessary."

"Wow, boss Bella is feisty!" he joked.

"Yes she is!"

"Fuck, come here, love!" He rolled on top of me and began nibbling on my collarbone and tickling my sides.

"Edward! Ah, ah ... ha, ha!" I laughed. "Stop! Stop! Let me call her, and then you can continue your torture!"

I quickly called Bree and told her that I was working from home, trying not to giggle as Edward left hot kisses all over my tits. She could not hide the surprise in her voice, but handled it professionally, and told me that she would ring if there were any problems, or if the conference call needed my input.

"Right, baby," Edward murmured, once I'd hung up, "now, you're mine!"

-cc-

By the early afternoon, we had gotten over the thrill of skiving off, and had settled into working on our various projects in my living room, me on my laptop and Edward on his iPad. We took a break for a lunch of Greek omelettes, and were just clearing up when my mobile phone rang.

"Hi Bree, everything okay?"

_"Um, I thought I'd better let you know that Mr Hardwicke just stopped by. He said that he wanted to talk to you about something private. I explained that you were working from home today, and he just nodded and left."_

"Oh, right. Did he want me to call him at all?"

_"He didn't say so."_

"Did he seem upset or annoyed?"

_"No, his expression was pretty neutral."_

"Right, well, thanks for calling, Bree. Anything else I need to know about?"

_"I don't think so. Rosalie Hale said that she would email you with updates following Tuesday's meetings in Norwich. That's about it."_

"Great, thanks Bree. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Edward cupped my hand when I hung up.

"Everything all right, BB?"

"Yeah, I think. Aro was looking for me, about a private matter, and Bree thought I ought to know."

"And you're worrying about him after yesterday?"

"Yes. Would you mind if I called him?"

Edward leaned over and kissed my temple.

"Of course not."

I started scrolling through my phone contacts for Aro's number, when my doorbell rang.

"I bet that's him. He's not a great phone person."

"Do you want me to make myself scarce?"

"Never. Although ..." I looked over Edward just dressed in his trousers from the day before. As much as I loved him half dressed, Aro was more conservative. "... Maybe put a shirt on?"

The doorbell rang again.

"All right, love. Back in a mo." He bounded upstairs, and I wrapped a shawl around my pyjama-clad torso before opening the door.

"Hi Aro," I greeted.

"Hello Bella. You don't seem surprised to see me."

"My assistant gave me a heads-up."

"Ah, smart girl."

"Come in." I showed him through to the living room, where my laptop lay on the coffee table, surrounded by my various notes and reports, while Edward's iPad rested on the arm of the sofa along with some copies of the plans for Carmen's restaurant. "May I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, dear girl. I just popped over for a moment."

"You don't mind that I took a work-from-home day, do you? I just ..."

"Not at all, in fact, the reason that I'm here ..."

The sound of Edward trotting down the stairs interrupted Aro's flow. Edward emerged a moment later, wearing his shirt loosely tucked into his trousers.

"Aro, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. Edward, this is Aro Hardwicke, my boss."

"A pleasure to meet you," replied Edward, shaking Aro's hand. "Bella speaks very highly of you."

"Don't believe any of it. I'm a lucky bastard. Bella is most of the reason why the company is doing so well."

"She's one in a million," Edward agreed, coming to sit next to me and to kiss my cheek.

"That she is, although, Bella, maybe you should stop calling me your boss, given our conversation yesterday."

"Oh, yeah ... I'm still trying to get my head around that."

"I thought you might be."

I glanced at Edward who appeared slightly confused. Then it hit me that I had only told him about Aro's illness, and not about Aro's offer.

"Yeah ..."

"Anyway, the reason I stopped by is to see if you wanted these." He pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket and I handed it to me. "The missus and I have decided to go to the seaside for the weekend as the weather looks good, so we aren't going to use them. We're leaving this afternoon."

I opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets to the sold out performance of Oscar Wilde's _The Importance of Being Earnest, _one of my favourite plays, at the Cambridge Corn Exchange, for the following night.

"Aro, thank you!" I got up to hug him. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I don't know anyone who loves Wilde as much as you do, dear. Consider them an early birthday present."

"Brilliant! But why didn't you just give them to Bree?"

"I don't know ... I was passing by your house anyway, and I wanted to make sure that you weren't upset or unwell ... anyway, I'd better get home so that we can hit the road before rush hour traffic." He rose to his feet. "Good to meet you Edward. Look after our Bella, or else we'll be after your blood!"

"I will sir. She means the world to me."

"So I can see," Aro chuckled. "So were you the provider of the pink flowers on Bella's desk?"

"I was," Edward admitted.

"It sent the assistants into quite the gossiping frenzy, but then, it doesn't take much." Aro shook Edward's hand before pecking me on the cheek. "You should both come round for dinner next week. The missus will be delighted."

"We'll check our schedules," I promised. "Have fun, give her my love."

"Will do."

After Aro had left, Edward and I returned to the living room.

"So, it's your birthday soon?"

"Next Friday," I admitted with chagrin.

"And it's your thirtieth?"

"Yep."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone if I could help it. I'm not a birthday person."

"Mmm ... noted." Edward came to sit next to me on the sofa and snaked his arm around my shoulders. "What did he mean about you not referring to him as your boss any longer?"

"Aro is planning to retire within the next year because of his illness, and he's offered his half of the business partnership to me."

"Bella, that's fantastic! So would it still be Hardwicke and Slade, or Slade and Swan, or Hardwicke, Slade and Swan ..."

"I haven't said yes, yet," I interrupted quietly. "If I take on this partnership, I may well be at work even more than I am now. It's a tremendous achievement, yes, but am I ready for it?"

"Is it a case of you wanting the partnership, but not right now?"

"I don't know. A big part of me does want it, but I need to think about what I want in the other areas of my life. However, if I didn't take it, Marcus Slade could well sell the company when Aro leaves, which would leave me out of a job. I would probably have to leave Cambridge, which feels like home."

"Bella, from what Rosalie said, and from Aro's genuine appraisal of your abilities, it sounds like you're more than ready. In addition, it would basically be your business, so if you wanted to have a sabbatical, or take maternity leave, you could. You'd just have to make sure that you had good employees, to whom you could delegate."

"I suppose."

"My trip abroad isn't influencing your reticence, is it?"

"A little. If I take this partnership, it could be harder for me to get away to see you."

"It shouldn't be a factor in your decision, baby. As you said, it's only for six months. Would you get this kind of opportunity at another firm?"

"Never," I acknowledged, "Certainly not any decent firm."

"It's up to you, BB, but whatever you decide to do, I'll support you in any way that I can."

I turned around and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"I love you."

"I love you, my beautiful Bella."

-cc-

**The next chapter is with my lovely beta SunflowerFran and if it's ready by next Sunday and if I don't have to go out of town (again!), I'll post then. Otherwise, I'll post at my first available opportunity. There will be fourteen chapters and an epilogue. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**CC xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Friday**

My Friday at work was very successful. A collective investment scheme I had been quietly monitoring had started making some bold moves in the Asian markets. Three months ago, I had decided to move a six-figure sum on behalf of one of my biggest clients into this investment, and it had paid off with a huge profit. The plan returned eleven million pounds for my client, which meant a very healthy commission for Hardwicke and Slade.

Edward and I had arranged to meet at Eclipse after work for an early supper before going on to the Corn Exchange, which was nearby. He had spent the whole day there, as they were introducing a new menu for the autumn, and was keen for me to try it.

As I was leaving the office, Alice and Rosalie accosted me.

"Happy hour, B! Jasper's trialling some new cocktails at Twilight!" stated Alice. "We won't have to pay for a drop."

"Oh, sorry, I can't make it tonight."

"But surely you can come for one or two drinks?" Rosalie glanced at Alice. They seemed particularly eager; it was odd.

"That was before I scored tickets for _The Importance of Being Earnest _tonight, thanks to Aro, and I have pre-theatre dinner plans ..."

"Well, maybe we could meet after the play. What time does it finish?"

"I don't know, Alice ... you know that late nights in bars and clubs aren't my thing. It's going to go on until ten o'clock, and I'll probably head home after that."

"Ten, you say?"

"Yep."

"I suppose that is quite late for you, you old woman!"

"What can I say, I was born at fifty," I deadpanned.

"Never mind, we can do drinks next week."

"Sounds good," I agreed. They nodded and smirked to themselves before letting me leave.

When I arrived at Eclipse, at around five o'clock, the host station was deserted. I waited for a minute because Edward had assured me that his maître'd knew I was coming, but then I decided to just walk in. Tables were half laid, with caddies of cutlery left on the bar with piles of tablecloths and napkins. As I approached the kitchen, I could hear Edward talking loudly over murmuring voices. I peered through the porthole window; Edward was addressing all the kitchen and service staff. He was wearing a chef's jacket over jeans.

"Pay attention everyone! We've got two food critics and a party of very influential food bloggers booked in tonight, as well as a corporate group in the private room." He sounded stressed.

"We're down two line cooks tonight, and as some of you know, Chef's mother passed away last night. Our fishmonger's van broke down, and our delivery only arrived an hour ago, so we're late doing our seafood prep. Therefore, we've changed the specials to make life easier. Instead of a crab soufflé starter and halibut _en croute _for the main course_, _we will be serving Cajun crab cakes and halibut in brown butter sauce_. _Charlotte is printing off new menus as we speak ..."

Edward happened to glance in my direction and spotted me, but kept talking to the team. Seeing him in boss mode, and wearing chef whites, was a total turn on. Everyone in the room was captivated by him. A couple of minutes later, their meeting finished, and he came out to greet me.

"Hi baby," he murmured, touching his lips to mine chastely. "You look gorgeous." He stroked the collar of my favourite, vintage, teal shirtwaist dress.

"Thanks. Sounds like you've had a stressful day."

"Fucking nightmare," he acknowledged. "I ended up having to muck in with the prep to get everything done on time."

"If you need to stay here, SB, I can always return the tickets at the box office, or go by myself ..."

"No need, my love. Peter's on his way over to fill in for the head chef. I may own restaurants, but I've never been in charge of the kitchen. I haven't got a clue how to run the pass."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just your presence is helping," he replied, "and we're nearly on top of things, but I'm afraid I won't have time to have a sit-down meal with you. Do you mind if we just join the staff supper?"

"Of course not."

Half an hour later, we were sitting around a table in the private room where Rosalie's hen party had been held, with all of the Eclipse team, from the dishwashers to the restaurant manager. Edward, apparently, was very big on team spirit, and insisted on a staff breakfast or staff supper before service at Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and all his other restaurants. It was clear that the team at Eclipse had a successful camaraderie, and they welcomed me warmly, albeit with curiosity. The meal of Moroccan meatballs and couscous was absolutely delicious. Peter arrived just as we were finishing up. Edward briefed him and then led me to his office.

"I'll just quickly change and then we can go," he muttered, more to himself that me. He pulled off his chef's jacket and moved towards a tiny bathroom. His lean frame was stiff, and judging by the way that he was tugging at his hair, he was still anxious about Eclipse and tonight's service.

"Wait," I called.

He turned around, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Huh?"

I grabbed his wrist and led him to a convenient chair.

"Edward, you're really tense," I began. "Service will go great tonight. Your team knows what they're doing." I tried to sound as reassuring as I could, but it wasn't really working, so I changed tack and moved to stand behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and tilted his head back so that he was looking up at me. I kissed his forehead. "Let me help you relax."

He turned his head back and forth, nudging and nuzzling my boobs. I ran my fingertips up and down his neck and behind his ears lightly. He moaned softly.

"Yes, please, BB."

I slowly stroked my hands down from his shoulders and over his bare chest and tummy, until I was touching the happy trail of dark, terracotta hair that disappeared under his low-slung black jeans. I buried my face in his neck and licked his skin, savouring the bumps of his rising stubble against my tongue. He shifted in the chair which made me eye his groin. He was hard; I loved that he was so responsive to me.

I kissed along his collarbone before swinging myself around so that I was in front of him, and crouched down.

"This is my new favourite dessert, my sexy beast man." I palmed his crotch and pressed my lips to the skin just under his belly button. He brushed my forehead with his thumb of his left hand, and started to undo his jeans with his right hand.

"And I can't wait to give it you, my naughty love. My cock turned to rock the moment I laid eyes on you in that fucking sexy dress."

"This old thing?" I fluttered my eyelashes and licked my lips. It had the desired effect.

"Shi-i-it ... yeah. Undo your top few buttons, baby. I want to see the tits that I'll be enjoying later."

Of course, I obliged.

Together, we finished freeing his cock, and I took hold of it before guiding it to my mouth. His head fell back when I sucked and slurped it, taking it as far down as I could whilst fondling his balls.

"Oh baby, no girl has a mouth as talented as yours. Too fucking sexy ... I love seeing my dick disappear down your throat ... "

He tasted delicious as usual, and I could tell from the sounds that he was making that he wasn't going to take long to release into my mouth. I sucked harder and rolled his balls faster in between my fingers. His grunts got louder, but I couldn't find it in myself to care that we might be overheard; getting Edward to feel better was my sole priority.

His dirty words descended into incoherent babbles, interspersed with him repeating my name. Suddenly he went silent, and then he filled my mouth.

I took a deep breath and swallowed the load. Edward's eyes were focussed on my throat as I did so. I felt my mouth curve into a smirk; he most definitely was not thinking about the restaurant anymore.

He patted his thighs, and I climbed into his lap. He gripped my chin and dragged my lips to his, not caring that they were coated with his spunk.

"Love you, my naughty, cum-loving girl."

"Love you, my sexy beast man."

-cc-

_"On the contrary, Aunt Augusta, I've now realised for the first time in my life the vital Importance of being Earnest."_

Upon hearing the last lines, the audience, including me and Edward, rose to their feet and gave the outstanding cast a standing ovation. I had seen the play several times over the years, but this version was one of the best.

"What do you want to do next, BB?" Edward asked, once we had filed out of the theatre. "Stay out or head home?"

"Don't mind," I replied, although privately, my head was full of images of us having sex in my living room. You?"

"True to form, I would prefer any activity that involves clothing removal and orgasms," he confessed.

"Oh, me too!" I stopped and beckoned him closer with one finger. He bent his coppertop head so I could whisper in his ear. "You owe me an orgasm, mate, and I'm going to collect."

"Yeah?"

He gently guided me off the main road and out of the pedestrian traffic, into a narrow alley by Christ's College. "How would you like it? Do you want me to suck your clit, baby? Or perhaps you want to ride my cock." My breath hitched in my throat and then quickened. Edward's mouth curved into a devilish, crooked smile. He knew how much he was affecting me, and I could tell how turned on he was getting. "Tell me baby. How do you want it?"

"I want you to fuck me over the arm of my sofa," I told him, "hard, like it's the last time you're ever going to have sex."

"My gorgeous little minx, I'm going to ride you so deep and so hard that you'll be feeling it for days after."

I showed my wholehearted agreement by getting up onto my tiptoes and nipping at his bottom lip. He then wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. I linked my left hand with his and slid my right arm around his waist before slipping my hand into his right back pocket. We started walking towards my house.

"What are your plans for your weekend, SB?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off the flood in my knickers and the delicious anticipation building within me.

"Nothing concrete. I usually meet friends for drinks at Twilight most Saturdays when I'm in Cambridge, and I have a tentative plan to have brunch with Rosalie, Emmett and a few others on Sunday, but otherwise I'm pretty free. You?"

"My dad and stepmother are here tomorrow for the day, but I'm free Saturday night, and the whole of Sunday," I replied, before adding, hesitantly, "you could meet us for lunch tomorrow if you want to, but I understand if you think it's too soon."

"If you want me there, beautiful, I'm there. After all, you've already met my parents."

"Yes, but that was unplanned."

"I'm still really happy you met them," he affirmed, kissing my temple. "Your dad lives in Northamptonshire, right? Or is that your mother?"

"Dad and Sue live in Northamptonshire, and my mother and stepfather Phil live on the Sussex coast, though they're never there. They travel a lot."

"It sounds like you're not as close to your mother. You talk about your father more."

"I love my mum, but we're very different. She's very hippy-esque, and disapproves of my 'materialistic, corporate life.' I disapprove of the fact that she left my father when I was ten, to 'find' herself."

"Sorry, love."

"It's fine. We get on a lot better now than we did when I was a teenager. At this point, she's like another one of my friends."

"But back then ...?"

"I was always very serious and responsible as a child, but when she took me away from my dad, I couldn't respect her as a parental authority, and never did what she wanted me to do."

"Such as?"

"If she wanted me to try some juice detox diet with her, I'd come home with a cheeseburger from McDonalds. If she wanted me to meet a boyfriend, I'd stay out late at friends' houses or the library. If she asked me to go out for the evening so she could entertain said boyfriend, I'd refuse to leave my room. If she wanted me to grow my hair, I'd get it cut short."

"Who knew that my BB was such a rebel?"

I snorted with derision.

"Some rebel! I spent most of my nights reading, baking, doing logic puzzles or playing online chess. I think my mother would have preferred it if I got drunk, smoked dope and slept around."

"How did things get better?"

"When I was sixteen, my mother met and married Phil, who's a travelling naturopathy lecturer. She wanted to travel with him so I moved back in with my dad, and found that if I didn't have to live with my mother, we could put aside our differences."

"What's your dad like?"

"Steady, solid, kind-hearted, hard-working. He's very supportive. He's fiercely loving and loyal, organised, and believes in rules and boundaries. I guess it's why he's such a good teacher."

"He teaches maths and economics, right?"

"Yeah."

"He sounds a lot like you, baby."

"I guess."

"Changing the subject entirely, do you have any ice-cream at yours?" he asked, as we were approaching the mini-supermarket on the corner of my street, which seemed particularly full of cars. One of my neighbours was probably having a party.

"I have two unopened tubs of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer, Phish Food and Cookie Dough."

"Unopened ice-cream? And you're a girl? I thought it wasn't possible!"

"What can I say? My need for frozen yumminess has been replaced with a need for Edward yumminess."

"What if you could have both? I was thinking about a repeat of Monday night."

"Except this time, you would be my plate, and I would lick it off you," I told him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me more."

"First things first, beast man … you, me, sofa, doggy style. You promised me hard and I want hard"

"Oh, don't worry, love. Fucking you into oblivion is my number one priority. I was talking about afterwards."

"Afterwards, I'm thinking ice-cream all over you and my hot mouth to lick it up."

"That sounds fucking amazing. Of course, after the ice cream, we'd have to have a bath, to get clean."

"Although, the last time we were in the shower, we didn't exactly do _clean_ things ..."

We were at my front door. Edward let go of me so that I could open the door, but as soon as we had tumbled through into the hallway, he spun me around.

"God, BB, I can't wait to get you ..."

I silenced him by hooking one hand around his neck and pulling his mouth to mine. My handbag fell from my arm and onto the floor with a dull thud. As our tongues danced, Edward pushed my cardigan off one shoulder. I let go of his neck to shrug the garment off entirely and then helped him pull off his jacket.

"Ah ... need ... now ..." I mumbled, attacking the buttons of his shirt. He deftly did the same to my dress so that my bra was exposed.

"Yes ..."

He picked up my arms and put them around his neck before lifting me up effortlessly. As I wrapped my legs around his waist, he began sucking my neck and shuffling backwards. The hallway, with no windows, was very dark, so I directed him.

"Turn ... right ..."

Edward turned, so his back was to the door and started groping for the handle, whilst holding me with one hand under my ass. After a moment, he found it and pushed it down, so the door swung open.

The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion.

Edward took a step inside the living room.

The lights went on.

People yelled.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Party poppers went off, showering us in paper ribbons.

Edward, in shock, tripped and landed on his back. I landed on top of him.

I looked up to see the shocked faces of my father and stepmother, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Kate, Garrett, my neighbours Jared and Kim, and a whole bunch of my other friends and colleagues, all crammed into my living room. They all went from grinning to slack-jawed in a split second.

They all started speaking at once.

"Holy shit, Bella, you and Edward are getting it on? How long's it been going on for?" exclaimed Alice, sounding affronted for not being the first to know.

"I knew it! I knew something was happening when you said his name in your sleep!" cried Rosalie. "And the flowers on your desk and not coming into work yesterday ..."

"Isabella Marie, who the hell is this boy?" My father yelled, unsurprisingly.

"Wow, Bells, and here we were thinking you were a nun!" I wasn't sure who said that.

I looked down at Edward, who had gone bright red, and was covering his eyes with his arm. Ignoring everyone else in the room, I pressed myself to him and brought my lips to his ear.

"Are you okay, SB?" I whispered. "You landed pretty hard."

"Mortified, but physically, I think I'm okay" he murmured back, uncovering his eyes. "We should get up." His eyes travelled to my chest. I glanced down to see that my bra was on full display. My cheeks burned.

"Crap." I slid off him, got up, did up my dress and then helped him to his feet. We turned to our audience. There was a beat of silence before Emmett, Rosalie's goofy, gentle giant of a fiancé, decided to holler,

"Woo-hoo! Go Eddie and Bells!"

I was not impressed with Emmett's comment or the surprise in general, and was unable to keep my displeasure hidden.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Kate, Alice and I, we were talking about your thirtieth birthday, and decided to throw you a surprise party a week early," began Rosalie, looking sheepish. "We borrowed your address book to contact your parents and your old friends, but best laid plans and all that. I guess it wasn't the best idea ..."

"Yeah, we were going to take you for cocktails at Twilight after work and then have everyone surprise you there," continued Alice, "but when you scuppered that plan, we came up with surprising you here. Kim had your spare key."

"So, Edward, is Bella the reason you haven't answered a single call or text all day and night?" asked Emmett, who was definitely getting on my nerves.

His ears bright red, Edward looked at the ground and shrugged, still deeply embarrassed.

I curled my arm around his waist, and he held me closer, but refused to look up. I was about to explain his stressful day, but decided that it was irrelevant to the moment. Instead, I needed to make sure he was all right.

"Excuse us a minute."

"Isabella ..." My dad stepped forward, a wary note in his voice. His eyes darted to Edward and narrowed. Beside me, Edward trembled slightly.

"Dad, we just need a couple of minutes, and then we'll be back to do introductions."

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him upstairs to my bedroom.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I don't know what they were thinking. I hate surprises!"

He sat on the end of the bed and pulled me onto his lap. Once I had myself wrapped around him, he relaxed, and his ears became less red.

"Why are you apologising, my beautiful girl? It's not your fault."

"But you were embarrassed and hurt. Your back's going to be so stiff tomorrow. In fact, maybe I shouldn't be ..." I tried to move off his lap, but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't you dare move, BB. I'll be fine. I'll get my dad to check me out if it starts to hurt. I'm more concerned about that murderous look on your father's face."

"His bark is worse than his bite."

"Beautiful, if that light had gone on a moment later, he would have seen me ripping your undies off and bending you over the sofa. Oh, God, I shouldn't think about that right now. The last thing I want is a hard on while attempting to make a good impression on him."

"Please, Edward, relax. I can't give you a blow job this time." He groaned and lay back on the bed. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you."

"No, but it's all right. I'm picturing your father's face. It's definitely helping keep the little beast at bay."

I lay down beside him and placed my hand on his chest.

"Edward, I love you. And I promise that once my family get to know you, they'll love you too. Besides, I'll bet that Rosalie and Kate are down there now, talking you up. They looked ecstatic to see us together."

"I hope so." He sat up and so did I. "Let's go face the party."

"Sure?"

"Yep. It's a shame that sofa doggy-style and our foursome with Ben and Jerry is on hold, though."

"For now, my sexy beast man, only for now."

-cc-

**Thank you for reading. I'd just like to say a special hello to super-reviewer Christy! Thanks for all your lovely words! **

**The next update should be next Sunday. **


End file.
